Changed for Life
by x-VampireQueen-x
Summary: She spends most of the year Cloaked as a Vampire but when a certain Blonde Haired Slytherin removes the cloak, what will the school think about the girl that is supose to be dead.what will Draco think when he knows its her.He has secrets too. DmHg DmIc
1. Being Cloaked

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters I make up. I owe it all the J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hope you like my first attempt at a fan fiction. Please R&R  
  
Hermione Granger slipped out of her bedroom and into bed. There was a knock on her bedroom door and her mother slipped in. "Hermione, I know we should have told you about the baby earlier but your father and I just didn't want you to know."  
  
Hermione's Mother was 7 months pregnant with her stepfather's baby. Hermione nodded to her mothers comment and gave her a kiss on he cheek before her mother walked out of her room. What Hermione didn't know was that was the last time she would see her mother fully alive, or her stepfather or any other member of her family. She would never be the same again.  
  
Hermione had been asleep for quite some time but was awaken by the sound of people screaming and things crashing about downstairs and across the hall.  
  
She slowly and quietly climbed out of bed and walked to her door. She froze at what she heard; Her mother was begging someone not to take her little girl away, she was begging him not to kill her. She heard on last scream and then the entire ruckus stopped outside her door.  
  
Hermione froze once more, but then scurried to her bathroom and locked the door. She heard her door fall to the ground, and then a man spoke. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. We wont hurt you pretty, just like your mother asked of us. The stupid muggle, she didn't even taste good."  
  
What did he mean, 'taste good'. Hermione thought for a moment. 'VAMPIRES' she thought to herself. A thud on the door made her jump. Sooner than she could say 'Help' the door was down and a tall hooded figure was standing in front of her. "Found you." He said, his harsh voice sent chills up her spine.  
  
"I wont kill you, you've got to much potential. What do you say boys.  
Wanna make her one of us?" Hermione froze as she heard shouts from her  
bedroom and about 5 more tall hooded men appeared in front of her.  
  
That was the night it all changed for the know-it-all Gryffindor. She would never become accepted as a Vampire. She would be burned at the stake if word of this got out.  
  
She woke that morning in her bed with a bad neck ache. She had no recollection of last night's events. She went to her curtains and pulled them open only to scream in pain and close them again. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was not bushy but perfectly strait. And her complexion was completely clear. She moved her hair away from her neck to find 2 teeth marks.  
  
She gasped and looked at her teeth. This couldn't be, she couldn't be a vampire, and she didn't have pointed teeth. 'Wait Hermione, remember what that book said, the teeth come when the smell blood. You have to find out.' Hermione ran from her bathroom into the hall.  
  
She gasped in horror in what she saw. Her stepfather lay in the doorway to his room with a puddle of blood around him. She was up to the doorway and looked inside. A tear slipped from her eyes from what she saw. Her mother lay on the bed her neck bleeding and her stomach slit open. Her mother twitched her finger and Hermione ran to her.  
  
"Mother, say something." She held her mothers hand as she felt fangs come out in her mouth. "They took..." She uttered. "What did they take?" Hermione kissed her mothers hand. "Baby." Those were her mother's last word before she drifted into the afterlife.  
  
"You'll pay!!!" Hermione screamed as she fled to her room. She took her school bag and shoved everything in it, but her wand she shoved in her pocket. Everything else was shoved into her trunk. She grabbed and handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.  
  
She took hold of her trunk and bag and screamed "HOGWARTS" there was a loud crackling and she found herself and trunk in Dumbledore's office. He sat at his desk and looked at her. "Ms. Granger, I know why you have come, please do not speak but allow me to show you to the Hospital wing. Your trunk will be put in the Head Girls room."  
  
With that Hermione nodded and walked out the door with the Headmaster. As they walked Dumbledore shut the blinds to the hallways. "You will only be hurt in the light for a couple of months, then all you get is a sting when you go into the light and a sting when you come out. But please try to avoid the light until Halloween."  
  
The walked into the Hospital wing and Hermione sat herself on a bed and shut her eyes hoping to go to sleep. "Madam Pompfrey, Hermione has been transformed as I told you earlier, I think a black cloak and a bag of blood will be needed.  
  
Hermione heard all of this and shot up in bed. "Professor, tell them im dead." She said abruptly. "Excuse me?" He answered. "The rest of the student, you say I will get a black cloak, well tell the students im dead and that there is a new girl replacing me as head girl. Please professor, I cant take all the stares at me because I'm a... a you know." He looked extremely shocked. "I will keep my cloak on, no one will figure out it is me, and then when the year ends, I will stay and become a teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"As you wish Ms. Granger. The feast is in one week and I wish for you to ride the train, so in a couple of days you will be sent to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Granger being a Vampire requires you to drink blood once a month. And during the school year I will supply it for you, not my blood but people who die of natural cause. I expect you to come to me anytime you have a craving. Understood?" He said.  
  
"Loud and clear, now if you would give me a black cloak and show me to the head quarters I would like some sleep." She said with a yawn. "Ms. Granger, are you forgetting something." He said handing her a large cup. Hermione took one whiff and as if on key her fangs came out of her mouth and she drank down the thick liquid.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his best student and motioned for her to follow. He led her to a painting of a young vampire. "You make pick your password for now, but when head boy come you must discuss it with him. Tell us whenever you go somewhere, you will be sent off to the leaky cauldron in 5 days to meet the train. Have a nice day." He said.  
  
Hermione thought hard about her decision and decided. "Revenge on you." Hermione said to the portrait. "That is my password." The portrait looked at her. "Well alright miss, so glad to see one of my own kind." And the portrait swung open. She walked in and went up to the door that said Hermione. Down the hall the door said Draco. Hermione knew it was going to be a very long year.  
  
The 5 days at Hogwarts passed and Hermione was sent on a train to Wizard London. She bought her school items but mostly stayed at the leaky cauldron all day. She had gotten used to the black cloak and made it so that when someone looked into the cloak, they only saw a pair of eyes.  
  
They day had come where she had to board the train back to Hogwarts. She had sent her school supplies early to her heads quarters. She walked the platform with her head hung low and people whispering around her.  
  
"Who is that?" "Does she go to Hogwarts?" "I've never seen her around." "Wonder how old she are?" Hermione was guessing that they could tell she was a she by the way the black cloak brought out her figure and because of her size. She board the train and found an empty compartment near the back of the train.  
  
She wanted to be alone in the compartment but since the whole train was talking about her she know she had a slight chance. When the train stated to move she was about to be glad she was alone, but when the door slid open she angry to see who entered.  
  
It was non other than the Slytherin king and his loyal sidekick Zambini. They sat across from her and just stared. She looked at her feet avoiding their gaze. "The names Draco, Draco Malfoy, and this is me mate Blaise Zambini." Draco spoke putting his hand out for Hermione to shake, although he didn't know it was she.  
  
"I know who you are." She said but in a voice different from Hermione's, a voice like ice. "Well then, what is your name?" Asked Blaise wondering how she knew them. "I don't have a name, but people call me Cloak." She said. Dumbledore and her had decided when he told people Hermione was dead, that her name would be Cloak.  
  
They looked at her. "So, Cloak, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Blaise asked. "To learn." Was her reply. "Oh, and congratulations on making head boy." He looked at her stunned. "How do you know all these things." Malfoy asked dumbfounded. "I have my ways." She replied before looking out the window and didn't speak again.  
  
Little did she know her mysterious ways had a way of turning Draco on. He smirked looking at her before Blaise and Him left to put on their school robes, but you can bet they were back when they had changed. She however didn't change, she was still in her black cloak and still angry when the sat down.  
  
"Aren't you changing?" Draco asked. "No, I stay in the cloak." She answered. She was turning him on more and more. The train came to a stop after what felt like forever of the 2 boys staring at her. She fled from the compartment when Draco asked if she wanted to share their carriage.  
  
She walked along the platform to the carriages. She picked one in the far back, hoping again no one would get in. But she was intruded once again but this time by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. And all they were talking about was Hermione.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is, I didn't see her on the train." Ginny said. "Maybe she went to school early for training or something." Harry said. "You don't think anything happened to her do you?" Ron asked nervously. "Nah." The others said in unison.  
  
The final all noticed 'Cloak' with and odd look on their faces. "Who are you?" Lavender asked. "I don't have a name but people call my cloak." She said. "Well can you remove your cloak and let us see your face." Ron asked. "NO." She said in an uproar. They were taken back by her yelling. "I don't take it off, and I never will." She said. "Ok." Ron said with his voice afraid of her.  
  
The Carriages pulled to a stop and Hermione jumped out and glided to the building. She stood at the front where head boy and girl stood and lead the students into the Great Hall. She took at seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table and looked up at Dumbledore who motioned for her to come and speak to him. She got up and walked towards the front.  
  
"Now are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked. "Yes sir. And you know the who Cloak thing, I was thinking and that sound stupid, when you announce me, announce me as Isabel Cloak, that was my mothers first name." He nodded and she went to sit down.  
  
Again she sat at the far end of the table and when she looked up Draco was looking at her and her winked. She shuttered and looked back down. "Hey Cloak." She heard a voice and looked up to see Harry, "Would you like to come sit with us?" He asked. She thought about it and nodded.  
  
When she looked at Dumbledore, who smiled and she sat down. "So what year are you Cloak?" Ginny asked who was sitting next to Harry. "7th." She said looking from Harry to Ginny. "Are you two together?" She asked. "Yup." Harry answered. The first years came in and were sorted into houses.  
  
When Dumbledore stood he looked at Hermione and smiled. "Children, listen up, listen up. I have some very bad new to inform you of our head girl, Hermione Granger." Loud gasps and whispers spread around the room. "Over the summer, Ms. Granger house was irrupted in the middle of the night by a clan of Vampires. I am sorry to inform you that None of the Granger family survived." He finished his sentence and every girl except for the Slytherin table burst into tears. Every Gryffindor was in tears even the boys.  
  
"I am very sorry, but we have one of Ms. Granger cousins here with us and will take her place as Head Girl, please everyone this is Ms. Isabel Cloak. The Slytherin's cheered and everyone else congratulated her. There was much sorrow in that room tonight.  
  
Hermione didn't eat at the dinner that night. And not only did Dumbledore notice, but so did a certain Blonde Slytherin. After the prefects had led their students to their common rooms, Draco and Hermione stayed after to find their dorm with Dumbledore.  
  
"I trust you don't need my help with anything else." He said before wandering off. Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. "You can pick the password, just say I'm changing the password and tell her the password." Hermione said. "Well, nice to see you back miss. I was getting a little lonely without one of my..." Hermione cut off the portrait, "Not now Aristol, cant you see we have another in our midst."  
  
The portrait froze noticing Draco. "Terrible sorry Miss, I did not see him. We will talk later?" She questioned. "Yes, yes fine." Hermione said. "He wishes to change the password, Draco have you decided?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, Dracula." Hermione froze at his words, 'why did he pick Dracula, does he know something?' she thought.  
  
"Why Dracula Draco?" She asked as the portrait flung open. "Well, didn't you notice, she is a vampire. I thought it would be the best if we put her at home, with a password like Dracula." He smirked. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him for her to sit down. 'What could it hurt?' she thought. She walked over and sat down.  
  
"So...Cloak, or should I call you Isabel?" He asked trying to look in her cloak. "No, Cloak is fine." She said. "Ok, so cloak, why the cloak, I mean are you like afraid of the light or something." He asked, but ask soon as he saw her move to get up he grabbed her wrists. "It's a personal matter and I would rather not say." She said taking notice of him on her wrists.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want you to go." He said letting go of her wrists. "Im fine, don't worry, you can't hurt me." Which was true because the only part of a Vampire you can hurt are their feelings and that is if they have feelings.  
  
He smiled at this comment and put his hand on her knee. She saw him do so and jumped up. "I've gotta go." She said running to her room. "Cloak, wait, I didn't mean it." He said running up the stairs. 'Why is he being so nice, I bet he wouldn't if he know who I was.' She thought. She picked up a parchment and started doing her summer homework.  
  
There was a knock on her door and Draco entered. "I am sorry, really I am." He saw her doing homework. "OK, you're starting to remind me of Hermione." He said but saw her eyes go deep. Her wanted to see the rest of her face; he wanted to get to know her.  
  
"I am sorry Draco but I must ask you leave, I am still getting over the fact that my only family in this world, were killed like a week ago, so if you please, I need to take a shower and get some sleep." She said. "Um Cloak, you do know it is like 4:00 pm. don't you." He asked. "Yes, but I went to sleep very late last night, and am still very tired." He looked at her suspiciously but nodded and left.  
  
Hermione woke at 8:00 the same night and noticed she skipped dinner. She really didn't care, but at the foot of her bed was a plate of dinner and a card. She picked up the cards and read it. Cloak,  
  
Thought you might get hungry  
  
Draco  
  
'Why was he acting like this? This was NOT a regular Draco. Maybe he just wanted to get to her, the person under the cloak.' She thought, but did eat.  
  
(A/N... I hope you liked it, my very first attempt at a fan fiction. Please R&R) 


	2. Finding someone to care

FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione woke at 8:00 the same night and noticed she skipped dinner. She really didn't care, but at the foot of her bed was a plate of dinner and a card. She picked up the cards and read it. Cloak,  
  
Thought you might get hungry  
  
Draco  
  
'Why was he acting like this? This was NOT a regular Draco. Maybe he just wanted to get to her, the person under the cloak.' She thought, but did eat.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione had gone to sleep again at 2 am and had just woken up at 11. Hermione got out of bed, fixed her hair and went down to the common room. She felt so miserable under that cloak.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see Draco in the common room reading on the couch. "Hey Cloak, come sit down." He called to her. "Why are you so nice to me, I mean Hermione always thought of you as a slimy git, why are you being nice to me, her cousin."  
  
She asked him walking over but not sitting. He thought for a minute. 'What could he say to make Cloak fall for him?' "Well your different from her, and I like you more, you have so much mystery, Hermione was just a book worm."  
  
'Wrong thing to say Draco' he thought. "I won't love, I won't like, I won't Date, and I especially wont marry..." She lowered her head but was still standing and whispered... "So get off my case." And with that she turned and left the room in search of the infirmary, she was feeling a bit light headed.  
  
"Well hello Ms. Gr.... Isabel, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked as she walked in. "I am feeling a bit light headed." She said as she saw a lot of her old friends sitting on one side of the room crying. "Well have you had your 'medicine' lately?" The nurse asked. "Well no, not since the last time I was in here, which was about 2 weeks ago." Hermione said looking at her old friends.  
  
She sat down on a bed as the nurse nodded and went to the storage closet. She looked at Ginny who was looking at her. 'Cloaks eyes look familiar' Ginny thought through her tears. The nurse came back out with a goblet in hand.  
  
"Drink up Isabel, you will feel better." She said as Hermione took the goblet of blood and devoured it. The nurse took away the goblet and Hermione looked back at Ginny. Ginny gasped, as Cloaks eyes were red now, not the hazel color she had seen minutes ago.  
  
Hermione didn't know why but she smiled at all her friends sorrow, maybe because she now knew how much she was loved and missed. She got off the bed and head for the door when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned to see Ginny. "Yes Ginny." Hermione said smiling under her cloak. "Um, Isabel, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime, just me and you." Ginny asked.  
  
"I would like that, why don't you stop by my dorm tonight at like 6 or after dinner." Hermione said looking at one of her best friends. "Ok, then I'll see you at dinner?" She asked. "No, I don't eat dinner, but after dinner." Hermione smiled and when Ginny nodded and let out a half smile she turned and left.  
  
As Hermione walked down the hallway towards Dumbledores office where many student stood waiting and crying to talk with him. She got up to the line and moved towards the door. "Head Girl coming through I must speak to Dumbledore." She said as she said the password (Hermione Granger is the password, the students thought it up) and entered the moving staircase.  
  
She reached the door and knocked. "Come in Isabel." Came Dumbledores voice. Hermione entered and was taken back at who she saw smiling at her. It was Dumbledore and Malfoy. "I've been expecting you Isabel, I expect you've seen the nurse. Now what is it you would like to talk to me about?" Hermione looked from him to Malfoy.  
  
"Ahh, yes, Mister Malfoy, we should talk later about that thing." Dumbledore said as Malfoy got up smiled at cloak and left. "Now what would you like to talk tom talk about Cloak. "It is about my baby brother. My mother, before she died, was 7 or 8 months pregnant, and when I saw her cut open in her bedroom, she told me something, its like she asked me for a favor. To find him." Hermione took at breath.  
  
"The vampires that killed my mother took my brother, he is the last family that I have left, and I need to find him." She said. "Well Cloak, I think Mister Malfoy would be the one to talk to, not me." Hermione looked puzzled. "Why would he know anything professor?" Her eyes turning red.  
  
"Cloak, he knows what you are, not who you are, but what you are. I trust him to tell you how he knows for we were just discussing that. He too has secrets he didn't tell the school. Since his mother and father died, he has no one to share them with, so just listen to him."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She just had one question. "Sir, I have a question." She said. "Yes Cloak?" he asked. "When I am good and ready, may I tell a friend, who and what I am if the swear on their life to secrecy?" She asked. "If you wish of that but I must ask you who?" Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"Ginny Weasley sir." He smiled wider and nodded. She smiled back and left heading to her common room. Just as she got to her portrait an owl landed on her shoulder. She untied the parchment and read...  
  
Dear Cloak,  
  
I thought about your question and have decided that when you tell Ms. Weasley, right after you must come to my office for I have a surprise for you. So I suggest you tell her within 2 weeks before Halloween which gives you 2 weeks to tell her. And remember to talk to Mr. Malfoy. I don't think we would have a problem with him keeping your secret if you revealed who you were to him. I told him you might show him your face.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
'He has a surprise for me, I wonder what it could be?' She thought. 'I don't want to tell him who I am' She thought about Malfoy. "Dracula" She said to her portrait and it flung open. Again she wasn't surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch starring into the fire. The whole common was dark except for the fire.  
  
"Cloak, we need to talk." Draco's voice was calm and soft. Hermione went and sat next to him on the couch. He looked at her looking at her hands. She bit the corner of her lip. Her hands were shaking and she didn't know why. He saw that her hands were shaking and put his hand over them.  
  
She looked away from her hands but let her hands stay where they were. "Cloak." Draco said. She looked at him in the eyes. "I know what you are." He said. "But you don't know who." She said. "No, but I'd like to. Dumbledore said I would have to keep it secret, that is if you tell me."  
  
"Tell me something first, how did you know what I was, and how long have you know?" She asked. "Well I had an idea when we were at the sorting dinner, you didn't eat, which most young Vamp's do, and then at the portrait, she was a vampire, she saw you first and said 'Well, nice to see you back miss. I was getting a little lonely without one of my...' she was going to say without one of my own kind around, and then you went to sleep at 4 pm woke up at 8 and stayed up all night. You can move quickly and briskly, like you did when you told me to stay off your case, that's when I went to Dumbledore and told him that I thought you were like me...I mean...um a vampire." He paused.  
  
Hermione eyes widened. "You're a...you're a." she stuttered. "A Vampire, yeah, yeah. When I went to live with my uncle he made me become one. But when Dumbledore told me you were a Vampire but not who I thought you were he told me not to be shocked when you told me, and to try to get along, that we... well we might be, you know, good together."  
  
Hermione laughed at this comment. Draco smiled and looked into Hermione's eyes. He took him hands and put then on the edge of her hood. She turned away. "I'm sorry, I know you'll tell me when your ready. "No, I'm sorry, I'll never be ready for this but might as well get it over with." She lowered her head and Draco put his hands to the edge of her hood again. This time he slid his hands inside her hood and pushed it off her head.  
  
Hermione newly strait brown hair fell to her shoulders. 'So far so good' he thought. He took his hand and tilted her head up, gasping at whom he saw.  
  
"Your, your, Your..." He stuttered. "Dead." She said. "This cant be, he killed you, he said he did, he brought the boy, and killed you." He shot up from the sofa. "Who and what do you know about my brother?" She shot up too.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I told him to stop, its just when him and his clan get out of control they kill the whole family, I asked him where he was killing and he said the Grangers. I wasn't thinking, I didn't know he meant your family, when I figured out you were dead I felt awful, when Dumbledore said we could be good together, I decided it a good idea to because well I don't know. I guess I was just so mad when I figured it out, I started to beat myself up, and Dumbledore thought it be best if you talked to me."  
  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes. Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "If Dumbledore thinks we will be good together, it can happen. And I know you just took in a lot, but please Hermione, give me a try. Its fate, 2 vampires, together sharing a common room, both with no parents only the guide from our headmaster."  
  
"Just tell me where my brother is. Please Draco, that's all I want, I want my brother." She said stepping away from Draco. "My uncle has him, they kill mother 7-9 months pregnant, take the baby, raise it, transform it when its 2 years old. My aunt takes care of them until that time then they go to orphanages and are sent to homes to kill muggles." He looked at her really worried.  
  
"My uncle did tell me one thing. But im not so sure that you would agree with it." He said. "Anything to save my brother." She said. "He said if I got married to a Vampire then I can have a kid of my choice. And you did hear what Dumbledore said, we would be good together, so just give me a try, we can save your brother." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I'll give you a try, but only to save my brother." She said as he started to wipe away her tears. "Why don't we just start here?" Draco said tilting up her head and pressing his lips against hers. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She knew this was Draco Malfoy, the one who called her mudblood for years, but this was for her brother, and plus he was a vampire, he understood her. Plus, he was the hottest thing at Hogwarts School and accepted her.  
  
Hermione ran her hands through his soft blonde hair. He felt the need to deepen the kiss so he ran his tongue along her bottom lips and she opened her mouth. Draco backed her up against a wall and deepened the kiss. Draco puts his hand up the back of Hermione's shirt just as a loud knock on the door stop their fun.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with fret on her face and then looked at the clock. 6:00, they missed dinner, Ginny. "It's Ginny, open the door Isabel. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she pulled out of Draco's grasp and turned towards the door. "Cloak, your hood." Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned around and mouthed thanks.  
  
She flipped on her hood and muttered "Incendiantiano" to cover up her face. She opened the portrait and let Ginny in. Ginny looked from Isabel to Malfoy. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked blushing. "No, nothing at all, shall we go up to my room." She pointed up the stairs. "Oh, well talk later Draco." She said before following Ginny up the stairs. She closed the door behind them.  
  
"So, Isabel, you and Draco got a thing for each other." Ginny giggled as she sat on Hermione's bed. "Maybe just a little one, but Ginny I need to tell you something about Hermione and Then we have to go to Dumbledore and have you sworn to secrecy, is that ok." She said. "Any information about Hermione I will agree to, and the secrecy thing is fine, I wont tell a soul if Dumbledore doesn't tell me to." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, this may come to a shock, but Ginny, remove my hood." Hermione said. "What?" Ginny said. "I said remove my hood it will make things easier to talk to me." Hermione said. "Ok." Ginny took her hands and pushed back Hermione's hood.  
  
Ginny froze, "Her...Hermione, but you are..." "I know I know, I'm dead, but lets go to Dumbledore and then we can talk." Ginny nodded and they left Hermione's room and walked down the steps. "Wait Hermione what about Draco you should put your hood on." Ginny said. "No, Ginny, Draco already knows." Hermione blushed. "Maybe he should join us." Hermione said.  
  
"Draco, Draco, please come here." Hermione said. "Oh, has Ginny left already." He said. Ginny giggled and Hermione blush. "No Draco, we want you to come with us to Dumbledore's office." Draco stepped out of his room with his shirt off. He was surprised to see Hermione's hood off. "So this means your coming out of your hood now and ready to face the world?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not yet Draco, I still need time, but shall we go." Hermione said flipping on her hood and casting the spell. Hermione followed Ginny out the door. They were walking down the hallways to Dumbledore's office when Draco grabbed her hand and kept walking. "Are you sure you want to be with me in public." She said.  
  
"Well you are my fiancée, aren't you" He whispered so Ginny couldn't hear him then smiled as Ginny giggled at them and said the password to Dumbledore's office. "Of course I am." Hermione laughed. They walked in to see Dumbledore talking to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Excuse me but we need to talk to Dumbledore in private." Hermione said. "Ah yes Isabel, I am afraid to say that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you must leave." Dumbledore said and they did as they were told. When they had left Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down noticing the connection of hands between Hermione and Draco.  
  
Hermione lifted her hood off and smiled at Dumbledore. Hermione spoke first. "I've told Ginny and Draco who I am but only Draco knows what I am, And to save my baby brother, Draco and I getting married and Draco's uncle lets him pick on baby and we will pick my brother." She paused.  
  
"Ms. Weasley do you remember the sorting ceremony when I told you a clan of Vampires killed the Grangers, well they spared Hermione and her not born brother. Well Ms. Granger please tell her the rest." Dumbledore said. "Well they turned me into a Vampire, but I wont hurt anyone, just like Draco wont hurt anyone..." Hermione bit her lip. "Oops, it slipped, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. "She's right, I've been a Vamp for a year and a half now, and I am so glad that I met another Vampire." 'Specially one with the hottest body ever' he thought to himself. 'Mister Malfoy, take it slow with miss Granger, do not hurt her' Dumbledore thought his thoughts into Draco's mind. "Ahh" Draco said out loud and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Dumbledore, I hope you don't mind but I want to come out in the open at the Halloween ball, and then I can announce me and Draco, but until then I don't mind being in the hallways with him or anything." She said putting the smile back on Draco's face. "That will be fine Ms. Granger, and that will be all." He said as the 3 got up and left.  
  
As they walked back to the heads common room Draco swung his arm around Hermione. They got to the heads common and Hermione took off her hood, kissed Draco and Hermione and Ginny went up to Hermione's room. As soon as Hermione closed the door Ginny burst into cheer.  
  
"Your getting MARRIED to the Hottest guy in school and are going to raise a kid together." Ginny said. "Wait, Ginny, I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life with Draco, all I want is my brother, then I guess a divorce. I have so much potential, I don't want to be a house wife." "Does he know?" Ginny stopped her excitement.  
  
"I wasn't planning on telling him." Hermione said. "Hermione, you cant do that, do you see the way he looks at you, he is sitting in his room waiting for me to leave." Ginny said. "He crushed me for that past 6 years and expects me to fall for him just like that, I'm only doing this for my brother." She said. She had never thought about it like this, Ginny was right. "You need to tell him." She said before getting up, kissing her friend on the forehead and leaving. Draco was outside the door waiting.  
  
"Bye Ginny." He said before going into Hermione's room. But he found no Hermione, all he heard was the water running in the bathroom and when he tried to get in, it was locked. Something was bugging this Vampire.  
  
(A/N... Hope you like this Chapter, cause I think it sucked, but ya know I am allowed to criticize my own work. Personally I hate all my stories.) Thank you to my very first reviewers!!!!  
  
AdepressedSpooty- Yes I redid a few things, personally I hate all my work but others seem to like it and I love Vampires so yeah.  
  
Desdinova- WHAT IS A BETA READER  
  
Ladypiraterosie- Thanks, um yeah I really love the whole Draco and Hermione thing, and I love Vampires, they are sooo cool.  
  
Madam Jelly- Well Thank you, And I am glad you think I am good, and your right, you did make my day.  
  
Hidden-Tales4evea- TyTyTy, Yes, Draco is yummy, don't know why I made him nice thought, oh well, go with the flow, but yes he is yummy. I love Vampires too, hence the sign in name. 


	3. Book Throwing and an BAD Lesson

(THANKS SOO MUCH FOR MY REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!)  
  
OH AND IF YOU WONDERING, CLASSES IN THIS STORY START TOMMOROW or in this case in this chapter!!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Bye Ginny."  
  
He said before going into Hermione's room. But he found no Hermione, all he heard was the water running in the bathroom and when he tried to get in, it was locked. Something was bugging this Vampire.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As soon as Draco heard the water stop he quickly banged on the door. "Hermione, what's wrong, and don't tell me nothing, because you've been in the shower for an hour and a half." He said banging some more. The door between his room and the bathroom, which was the door he was banging on slowly opened. When Draco went into the room, he found nothing but mist.  
  
He went and banged on Hermione's door. "Hermione, open up, let me in, it's me, your Fiancé." He stopped banging at the sound of very quite sobs. "Go away." She said before burying herself on her bed. "What did I do?" He asked.  
  
Hermione unlocked her door and stood before Draco. She had on a silk red cloak with the hood on. When she took of the hood she had mascara running down her tear stained face. "What's wrong?" He asked wiping some tears off her cheeks. "All I want is my brother and then to be left the hell alone." She said and closed the door again.  
  
'How could you have been so stupid Draco? She doesn't want you, she wants her brother, and there is no point in getting married if she will just leave you anyway. Better go talk to Turk about getting that baby, hey maybe then she will fall for me.' Draco thought.  
  
Draco went back to his room and threw some flew powder in the fireplace. He stepped in and said, "Malfoy Manor." Within a second he was standing in his kitchen. "Turk, hey uncle Turk, come here." Again within seconds a tall man was standing in front of Draco.  
  
"Turk, I'm having a little girl trouble, you see I told this girl that I had a son and she wants to meet him on Halloween, do you think you could hook me up? I know what one I want, so can I have one on Halloween?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, anything for my favorite nephew. Special if it's for the ladies." Turk chuckled and said, "I'll have it delivered at 12:00 noon on Halloween, what shall he be for Halloween and what one do you want?" Turk asked.  
  
"Well I want the Granger baby, and dress him up as a...Vampire." Turk nodded and then he was gone. Draco flooed back to Hogwarts to go tell Dumbledore of his plans. He walked in Dumbledores office to see Dumbledore waiting for him. "Very good Mr. Malfoy, very good. But I must say, do not loose all hope in Ms. Granger. She is still taking in the whole Vampire, brother thing." Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco just stood there for a minute, nodded, and then left. 'What was that' Draco thought. 'God I need to clear my mind' Draco's thoughts continued. ' I'm going down to the lake' He thought before walking out the main doors down to the lake. As he walked along the lake he threw stones into the lake.  
  
'I'm a Malfoy, why am I so nice to her? She's just using me to get to her brother, god. There is no way I am going to let her do this; I got her brother for her, so now she doesn't have to marry me. If that's what she wants, that's what she gets. God, you know, I am going to treat her like...dirt, just like she was going to treat me' He thought throwing a rock in the lake.  
  
"Drakie-poo, oh Drakie" Called a high-pitched voice in back of him. "Hello Pansy." Draco said with a dull tone in his voice. "How have you been Drakie, I haven't seen you in such a long time, have you been hiding from me, you don't have another girl in your life do you?" She clutched onto Draco's arm. "No Pansy, no other girl." He said.  
  
"Drakie, how about we go up to your room and have some fun?" She said kissing his ear. "Yeah whatever." He said as Pansy and him walked back to the head's common. 'This will show Hermione.' He smirked at the thought of getting her back. They walked up the stairs to the portrait of the Vampire. "Dracula" Draco said and the portrait swung open.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch looking into the fire with her hood off. Pansy could only see the back of the girl's hair. "Hood on Cloak." Draco said although he would so much like it for Pansy to see it was Hermione. She flipped her hood on and then turned to see who it was.  
  
'PANSY' Hermione thought. 'How dare she.' Hermione thought. 'No, Hermione, don't get jealous, she is just some Slytherin skank.' She thought before getting up, sticking her nose high in the air and walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
Draco lead Pansy up to his room as Hermione closed the door. Hermione stormed into the bathroom and began to run the water. Hermione put a silencing charm on the door for she knew what Draco was doing. She walked back into her room and fell asleep.  
  
Later that night as Draco lay awake in his bed with Pansy snoring next to him. He couldn't help think what he had just done to the only person that was like him and actually nice. He slid out of bed and put on his boxers. He crept into the bathroom and knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
"Hermione, it's me, can I come in." Draco asked, knowing that she was probably asleep. "No, go back to your room with your skanky slut." Hermione said. Draco slowly opened her door because no Malfoy lets a girl get away just like that, even if she was like him. "Go away!!!" She said getting out of bed, her red silk hood draped slightly over her head, but the spell not on it.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" He said walking towards her. She took a step back wards up against the bedpost. He kept walking forward. "I wont hurt you Granger, not like you were going to crush me at least." With that Draco pushed Hermione hard against the bedpost kissing her, causing her lips to bruise. He pulled away fast and turned back to his room.  
  
He was almost at the door in the bathroom leading to his room when he was hit in the back of the head with a 2-pound book. He turned to see Hermione, hood off shutting the door and locking it so he couldn't come in her room.  
  
"You Bitch!!!" He screamed and ran to the door. She must have hexed the door locked. He pounded and pounded on the door until it fell off. When he ran into her room there was no one there. Pansy came up behind him in his Slytherin robe. "What's wrong Drakie, what did the mudblood do to you?" She said. "NOTHING." He said storming off.  
  
After Hermione had locked the door and hexed it she packed a backpack full of a bunch of stuff and valuables, put on her black cloak over her red nightgown and set off for Gryffindor common. She flew down the hallways so fast not looking where she was going. She didn't even see Dumbledore waiting for her outside Gryffindor common.  
  
They collided with a loud crash. "Ms. Granger, might you like to tell me what happened before you go to the bed I set up for you next to Ms. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "I am so sorry sir, I couldn't take it, he was trying to get me jealous, so I threw The Great Works of Shakespeare at him. It hit him so I fled, packed my bag and was going to sleep on the Gryffindor couch, or wake Ginny up and conjure myself a bed." She finished her sentence in one breath.  
  
"Ms. Weasley is waiting for you on the couch, she will show you to your bed, don't stay up to late, Classes are tomorrow." He said before walking slowly down the hallway.  
  
Hermione said the password to the fat lady and walked in the portrait. As Dumbledore had said, Ginny was waiting on the couch; she nearly exploded when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Isabel, tell me, what happened!!" Ginny said Grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up the stairs. "Well he got on my nerves so I threw a book at him, it hit the back of his head, he called me a bitch, I locked the door and left." She said as they entered the room.  
  
"Oh, don't worry the girls are out tonight, with their boyfriends. So, what made him get on your nerves?" Ginny asked, sitting on the bed across from Hermione's.  
  
Hermione told Ginny about everything since she left the heads dorm. Ginny was in awe. "He WHAT?" Ginny laughed. "He slept with Pansy, I heard them, but I put a silencing charm as soon I did hear them." Hermione said adding the last part quickly. "Why did you do that, you should of recorded it and used it as blackmail." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Gross Ginny." Hermione said, "We should probably get some sleep, classes tomorrow, and we start with Defense against the Dark Arts. Glad Remus came back though, so goodnight Ginny." Hermione said before turning on her side to fall asleep. "Goodnight Isabel." She said and the both of them fell asleep.  
  
The morning of classes came like the blink of an eye. There was an hour before class started and Ginny was trying to wake Hermione up. "Hermione wake up, time for class." No response. "Hermione your hair is on fire." No response. "Hermione, Draco is trying to rape you." Hermione sat up abruptly. "Just kidding, but now that you are awake, 10 minutes until breakfast, and 1 hour until classes. Don't tell me your not going to breakfast because you are." Ginny said as Hermione switched cloaks and head with Ginny down to breakfast.  
  
Draco woke and found no Pansy. He walked into the bathroom and found the book on the floor. "The Great Works of Shakespeare..." He said reading the cover. He rubbed the back of his head and found a rather large knot. "She is going to pay." He said to himself.  
  
They walked down the hallways very slowly for Hermione was fearing to face Draco, and plus, they had every class together, 'Damn Dumbledore for giving us all the same classes.' She thought as they approached the Great Hall doors.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat near Harry and Ron. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore who smiled. She looked back down at her breakfast; she was avoiding a certain pair of silver eyes.  
  
Draco glared at Hermione all through breakfast. 'She cant avoid me in all day, we only have all classes together.' He thought. "What are you looking at Drakie?" Came Pansy's voice next to him. She was practically sitting on his lap. "Nothing, Nothing at all." He said eating his Breakfast.  
  
Breakfast ended and it was off to Dada. "Hermione don't forget to tell me all the details of classes at lunch." Ginny said before they part and Cloak walked with Harry and Ron to class. Draco was waiting outside the door for her to come. "Potter, Weasley, do you mind if me and Cloak talk alone?" He said as they walked to the door.  
  
"Yes, they do." Hermione said walking in front of Harry and Ron into the classroom. Harry and Ron scowled at Draco and walked in sitting next to 'Cloak'. Professor Lupin walked in after Draco and stood at the front of the class. "Well hello and I'm glad to see you all again. This is going to be quite a different year because today we will jump right into a subject instead of learning how I do things in my class. Today we are going to learn about Vampires.  
  
Hermione's whole body froze. Draco's did as well. "Vampire are not all bad, we had a Vampire at Hogwarts in your first year here. She was a 7th year just like you're selves. She didn't harm anyone; she drank her fill once a month as we supplied her, and got very high grades. As you have heard in stories Vampires are threatened by the light, but this is all not true, only for 2 months after they are transformed are they threatened by the light, but then they are perfectly normal." Remus stopped and looked around the room.  
  
There were enormous amounts of gasps and whispering. "Some say a Vampire doesn't have feelings, but that is not at al true, actually Vampires have more feelings than we do. A vampire falls in love once, and when they're broken, most of the time they stay broken.  
  
The class Dragged by, Hermione and Draco were both Furious at Dumbledore and the each other. When the bell rang Hermione was the first one out the door followed by Draco, they both were running to Dumbledore. This was going to be the worst 1st day ever.  
  
(A/N... Thanks for all my reviews except for that really really nasty one...please if you have nothing better to do than go criticizing the work of me which is like many others...GET A LIFE!!! I am planning on writing more often pretty soon, my computer comes from the movers tomorrow and may take a few days too get the cable to hook it up, but until then, I usually write a chapter at night, send it to my Bestie, MsMalfoyforeva, she reads it, then I post it, so it usually takes a day to post it... unless my mom falls asleep late, then I get a late start of my writing so thanks for reviewing and I will update soon.) 


	4. Stuck with it, or so she thought

FLASHBACK  
  
The class Dragged by, Hermione and Draco were both Furious at Dumbledore and the each other. When the bell rang Hermione was the first one out the door followed by Draco, they both were running to Dumbledore. This was going to be the worst 1st day ever.  
  
END FLASKBACK  
  
Hermione and Draco burst through the door to Dumbledore's office. "What the hell Dumbledore, why did you make the WHOLE class learn about me and him." Hermione said throwing a look at Draco as she said 'him'. "Hermione Granger, did you just curse at Dumbledore." Draco was astonished. "Oh shut up, your just mad cause I threw a book at you.  
  
"Professor, can you please leave us alone for a minute or two, I must speak to Hermione about something." Draco said. Dumbledore chuckled, nodded, and then stepped outside. "What the hell Hermione, what was with the book? That hurt, you mad a bump on the back of my head. Do you have anything to say to me?" Draco looked her in the eye.  
  
"Yes MOMMY, you bruised my lip, and what after sleeping with that slut Pansy. I think it is you who has something to say to ME!" Hermione said in his face. Draco took Hermione being in his face to his advantage. He kissed her lips softly at first, then snaked his arms around her and deepened it. Hermione came out of shock and kissed him back.  
  
'Why does he always do this to me, it's like I melt in his mouth, or arms, or in his touch. Wait I like this, NO Hermione come back to your senses.' He same to her senses backed away and was about to slap Draco but when her arm was in the air Draco caught it. "Ahh, Damn you Draco." Hermione said before turning to leave. The door was locked.  
  
"What's wrong, don't want to leave me, am I that attractive." Draco said when she didn't open the door. "Not, you are the ugly duckling, but the door is locked." Hermione started to bang on the door. "Ms. Granger, I think you will find your answer on my desk." Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
Hermione slid down the back of the door. "Stuck with it." She said. Draco turned and picked a piece of parchment from the headmaster's desk. It was read the following...  
  
"To solve this riddle you must work as a team.  
May part of the answer be a setting beam  
To find the answer you must not fight  
For what you look for is not in sight,  
To unlock the door  
You must settle a score  
You must work as a team  
In fear of the setting beam.  
You'll be given 3 days of a week  
To find the answer that you seek  
Find a way to lift the curse  
For things may get much much worse  
Food will be served, beds will be made  
And Malfoy this has nothing to do with getting laid.  
Work as a team  
Fear the setting beam.  
  
Love Quite truly,  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
P.S. It was for your own good."  
  
Hermione mouth dropped and Draco burst into laughter. "Is she sure this has nothing to do with me getting laid." Draco laughed louder. "Dear god, why did you put the Malfoy men on this planet." Hermione shook her head and banged it against the door.  
  
She stood and started banging the front of her head on the door. "Why 'Bang' Me 'Bang' Why 'Bang' Me?" Hermione said. Draco found this a perfect time to toy with her. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "GET OFF ME!" Hermione scream and went and sat at Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Let set some ground rule, 1. No touching me, 2. No getting near me, 3. Find out this riddle." Hermione said. "I don't agree to one and 2 but they will have to do." Draco says. "No lets take this a line at a time. Ok, the first line... To solve this riddle you must work as a team...Ok so we are working as a team." She handed him the paper.  
  
"Next... May part of the answer be a setting beam, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Draco threw the paper back at Hermione. "Well a beam is a thing that holds up the ceiling, lets see if there is a clue on Dumbledore's beams, I need a boost, let me get one your shoulders." Hermione said walking towards Draco. He smirked and took a step backward. "Not allowed to come near you." He said.  
  
"Oh, come on Draco, don't be childish, and let me get on you shoulders." Hermione said. Draco looked her up and down smirking, "Ok." He said. Hermione looked down realizing she had a skirt on. "Shortones." Hermione said changing her skirt to shorts. Draco frowned. Hermione climbed on Draco shoulders and looked on all of the beams.  
  
"There's nothing here Draco, just wood." Hermione said still looking at the beams. Draco however had different ideas; he started to rub his hand up and down her silky smooth legs. Hermione began to giggle. "Stop that Draco, it tickles." Hermione said squirming causing Draco to loose his balance. They fell to the ground with Draco on top of Hermione.  
  
"Wow, I like this position, me like." Draco said grabbing Hermione's wrist and holding them over her head. "Draco, get off me, remember my rules." Hermione tried to squirm from under him. "Oh, rules rules, do you always obey the rules. As I always say I found you, so Finder's keepers, losers SUCK." Draco said before swooping onto Hermione and kissing her.  
  
Hermione pushed him off with all her might and scampered to her feet. "Stay away, we have to finish this riddle, or we will never get out of here. Ok well let's think of another beam, what kind of beam sets." Hermione looked at Draco who pouted.  
  
"I don't know." He said in a puppy dog voice. "OH, I've got it, the sun is a beam of light and it set's. So the sunset must have something to do with it. Ok next line. To find the answer you must not fight, for what you look for is not in sight?" Hermione read allowed.  
  
"Ok so we know we have to work together without fighting, we can't see it, and it's in a sunset." Draco said sarcastically. "Well next line... To unlock the door, you must settle a score." Hermione looked back at Draco. "Ok so to open the door we have to get along. Not fight, work together, and something with a sunset." Hermione said.  
  
"You must work as a team, in fear of the setting beam. Blah Blah, You'll be given 3 days of a week, to find the answer that you seek." Hermione looked at Draco. "So we get three days." Hermione said. "NEXT." Draco said as Hermione glared daggers at him.  
  
"Find a way to lift the curse, for things may get much much worse." Hermione said her eyes getting bigger. "Oh, help me, help me, their going to kill us, 3 days, lets go play in the fake sunset, we gotta work together, get along, and settle a score." Draco said in a very high pitched voice.  
  
Hermione had had it. She took a book from Dumbledore's desk and threw it at him, and like before it hit him in the head. "BITCH." He said jumping up and jumping on top of her pummeling her to the ground. He got right in her face. "Never do that to me again." He spat in her face. "Get off me." She said but this time she wasn't so strong. He pressed his lips against hers extremely hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to scream but it was hopeless. He was so mad at her.  
  
He ran his hand up the back of her shirt and slid it up until it hit her bra. He didn't waste anytime in undoing that, but as soon as he did Hermione bit down hard on his tongue. He pulled away from her jumping up. "Why you little slut." He said smacking her as she stood up causing her to fall down again.  
  
Hermione let out a little whimper. A Tear rolled down her cheek. Draco noticed this fact. "Oh, come on Hermione, don't cry, I'm sorry." He said walking over to her. She scurried backwards still on the floor. 'Great, now she's afraid of me, just what I need.' Draco said turning around and looking at the table and the 2 beds. He sat down on the bed, shoved his face in a pillow and screamed.  
  
Hermione giggle a little at the fact the she was making Draco like this. She started to giggle more. "Do you enjoy see yourself put me in misery?" He looked up from the pillow. "Yes." She said. Draco rolled his eyes at her and flipped onto his back on the bed.  
  
Hermione got up and walked over to the riddle. The two sat in silence for at least 2 hours, it was about lunch time. "I've got it." Hermione said jump up from her seat at Dumbledore's desk. Draco was asleep. "Draco I figured out the riddle." She said walking over to his bed.  
  
Hermione looked at the sleeping Draco. "Draco, time to get up." Hermione said...no response. "Draco, your hair is on fire" She tried again...no reply. She did the last thing she could think of. She planted a kiss right on his lips and before she knew it, his arms were around her, pulling her on top of him. She pulled away quickly.  
  
"Good, now that you're awake, I figured out the riddle. It means, we have to work together, not fight, and settle our feud in 3 days. At sunset on the 3rd day if the door does not open we have failed and have to face consequences. And don't plan on getting laid anytime in the process." Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
He was about to say something when food appeared on the table as well as a new note. The note read:  
  
Congratulations on figuring out the riddle,  
Hurry and eat please don't diddle.  
Time flies fast when you get to talking  
So hurry up or you'll be sulking  
Love can come from hate  
Please do not debate  
Do this for me  
By the end of day three  
Let's hope in Quidditch Harry will winny  
Love ya always  
Your little Ginny  
  
P.S. Sorry, nothing rhymes with Ginny.  
  
"I think she's nuts." Draco said. This time Hermione threw an apple at him. "You are abusive, you know that." Draco said smirking. They sat in silence as they ate. There was an occasional smile but nothing more. What Hermione and Draco found out in the next day was that talking to each other about their lives would get them closer to unlocking the door. They would also learn that they would have to give up the fact that they were from 2 different houses and were brought up in 2 different lifestyles.  
  
It was the evening of day 2 of being in Dumbledore's office. Draco and Hermione got along most of the time. There was an occasional book throwing and wrestling.  
  
There was a terrible storm that night. Thunder clashed the windows and made them rattle. Hermione didn't like storms, nor did she like thunder. It was about 10 o'clock pm; Hermione and Draco were up. They both sat on their double beds talking.  
  
"Why did your father beat you, why didn't you tell someone?" Hermione had asked. A loud crash of thunder rattled the window, Hermione jumped a little. "Well he thought it would build me stronger and I didn't tell anyone because he threatened to beat my mum. But he did that anyway." There was another clash of thunder.  
  
"We should go to sleep, we have to talk some more in the morning, Goodnight Draco." Hermione crawled into her bed and so did Draco. There were several more clashes of thunder. Hermione got out of bed and walked over to Draco's bed. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, Draco, I don't like the storm, do you think I could sleep with you?" Hermione said quietly. Draco turn to face her with a smirk on his face. "You know what I mean." She said. "Yeah, I know, sure you can sleep in my bed, crawl in." He said pulling the blanket down revealing his bare chest and boxers.  
  
Hermione crawled into his bed and lay her head down on the pillow. "Thanks Draco." Hermione whispered. "Any time." Draco said. Draco moved closer to Hermione and put his arm around her waist, but somehow, Hermione didn't seem to care.  
  
Hermione dreamt of Draco that night and of how safe he made her feel. And in that dream she realized, she hadn't worn her cloak since she stepped into Dumbledores office. But her eyes did hurt pretty badly; it was probably from the sun.  
  
She realized that when she had bit down on Draco's tongue, she had left 2 teeth marks in his tongue. But that was all that this Vampire thought tonight, for she drifted off in the arms of friend, that's all she could come to call him, was a friend.  
  
(A/N... I have decided to end my chapter with one of my favorite songs... "She will be loved" by Maroon 5.  
  
Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
[in the background]  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Yeah  
  
[softly]  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers...hope I don't get anymore mean reviews, and Mrs.MalfoyForever, or my Bestie, you are SOOO weird!!!!) 


	5. Rendezvous with Ginny

THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO MY DEAREST LOVE, PEEPS THE CHICK...I JUST GOT BABY CHICKENS FROM MY NEIGHBOR AND ONE DIED TODAY, I AM SAD, BUT I WILL WRITE KNOWING THAT IS WHAT PEEPS WANTED, OR WOULD OF WANTED IF HE WAS A PERSON.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione dreamt of Draco that night and of how safe he made her feel. And in that dream she realized, she hadn't worn her cloak since she stepped into Dumbledore's office. But her eyes did hurt pretty badly; it was probably from the sun.  
  
She realized that when she had bit down on Draco's tongue, she had left 2 teeth marks in his tongue. But that was all that this Vampire thought tonight, for she drifted off in the arms of friend, that's all she could come to call him, was a friend.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione woke the next morning very peacefully. She felt someone breathing on her neck. She looked over her shoulder and found Draco's grey eyes looking at her. "Good morning." He said smiling. Hermione felt Draco's hand around her waist. "Mmm, yes it is." She said smiling back at him.  
  
"Do you want to get out of bed yet?" Draco asked. "Not really." She said. "Me neither." He said lying his head back down. Hermione looked at Draco's bare chest. She shrugged and put her head down on Draco's chest. He took his hand and played with her hair.  
  
"You know the other day when I said I liked that position, well I like this one too." He said smirking. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. Hermione was having second thoughts about being in Draco's bed; she thought she might be turning him on.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Draco, I can't do this, sorry." Hermione said crawling back into her bed and facing the wall away from Draco. Draco got out of his bed and sat on the edge of Hermione's.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione." Draco said putting his hand on her shoulder. Hermione climbed out of bed again. "I think we should get back to talking, so what should we talk about?" Hermione said sitting at Dumbledore's desk. Draco sat in one of the leather chairs across from her. "Let's talk about you." He said.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I'm not that interesting." She said trying to change the subject. "Well, why are you a book worm, what's with the interest in books?" He asked. "My father and mother divorced when I was 5, he said it wasn't my fault but I thought it was. MY mom met my step-father when I was 7. Well on my 10th birthday, my step-father got mad at my mother and left us. He said it was my fault and I believed him. He wrote me letters for months saying what a bitch and a slut I was."  
  
Draco looked at her to continue. "I was so mad at myself for making another man in my mother's life leave I got into books. They were a way to escape everything, putting myself in the story as the princess. Well my father came looking for me and my mother after their divorce, my real father that is. He apologized to her and they started to date again." She paused.  
  
"The year before I came to Hogwarts they got married again. I guess I was so into books I couldn't give them up, so I studied every chance I got." Draco looked at her astonished.  
  
'Man her life is almost worse than mine.' He thought. 'God shut up Hermione.' She thought to herself. Hermione bit her lip. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her. She blushed and looked down. "Thaireallyneetoshuup." She mumbled. "What was that?" He smirked. "That I really need to shut up." Hermione blushed even more.  
  
"I think it's cute." Draco said smiling. Hermione giggle just as another note appeared on the table. "That funny, it usually comes with lunch, not without it." Draco said picking up the note and read it.  
  
CONGRADULATIONS  
  
You have completed the challenge!!  
You may unlock the door and go to lunch.  
IF you were to wake up a little earlier  
You would have been able to go to breakfast,  
But go to lunch.  
  
Love ya both, GINNY  
  
Hermione shot up from Dumbledore's desk and ran to give Draco a hug. They hugged for a good 2 minutes. "We did it." Hermione was so happy. "Yeah, we did." Draco said not so happy, he liked spending time with Hermione. Hermione was about to open the door when Draco stopped her. "Your hood." He said. "Oh thanks." She said, but before putting on her hood she kissed Draco softly. She put on her hood and they both went to lunch.  
  
When they walked into the lunch room the students broke out in whispers. Draco went to Slytherin table and Hermione went and sat next to Ginny. "Never do that again." Hermione said playfully hitting Ginny arm. Ginny smirked from ear to ear. "I suppose you had fun?" Ginny asked. "Well, now that you ask, stop by my place after dinner and we'll talk." Hermione said.  
  
She wanted to tell Ginny everything about those 3 days with Malfoy. The rest of the day flew by quickly. Classes where over and dinner had just started, of course Hermione didn't eat dinner so she was sitting in her common room reading in the dark. "You'll hurt your eyes reading in the dark." Draco's voice came from where he was standing in his bedroom doorway.  
  
He had his shirt off and was looking very sexy in the dim light. "Going to bed already Draco?" Hermione asked. "No, I wasn't planning on it, I was thinking maybe we could spend tonight together, what do you say?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh, Draco I am so sorry, I told Ginny we could talk tonight, but I'll stop by after she leaves." Hermione said sympathetically. Draco gave a puppy dog face and went back into his room.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ginny walked in. "Hey Gin, so, lets go up to my room, shall we." Hermione said as they ran upstairs. Ginny sat on Hermione's bed and Hermione took off her hood. "So, what did you 'do' in Dumbledore's office?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Nothing, we talked, I threw things at him, wekissed, wrestled..." Hermione said smiling. "You kissed?" Ginny smirked even wider. "Yeah, but most of the time it was because we he was mad at me, like when I threw things at him, he kinda came at me." Hermione giggled a little.  
  
"So, what else happened?" Ginny asked. "Well one night we were talking, I think it was last night, and the big storm was here." Hermione was interrupted. "Wait, last night there was no storm, Harry and I went star gazing, no storm at all." Hermione looked at her and smirked. 'Dumbledore'  
  
"Ok, well then Dumbledore made it seem like there was and you know how I hate thunder and all. So me and Draco were up late talking and we decided to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I asked Draco, you know, if I could..." Hermione paused. "Sleep with him, what did he say?" Ginny asked very interested now.  
  
"Well at first he gave me the smirk and I told him not like that but he let me." She paused again. "AND!!" Ginny looked even more interested. "Well I got in his bed and we said goodnight and he, well he put his arm around me and we fell asleep." Hermione looked at Ginny who looked mad. "You didn't do ANYTHING. I set all this up and you didn't do ANYTHING." Ginny said eye's bulging.  
  
"Well this one time when I threw a book at him, he tried to get in my shirt but I bit his tongue and left my Vampire teeth marks." Hermione looked at Ginny who giggled a little. "Well you got yourselves out of that room didn't you, so that means you like each other." Ginny said.  
  
"Is that what the riddle meant, that we had to like each other to unlock the door?" Hermione's mouth fell to the floor. "Yes so you do have feelings for each other, why don't I just leave and you two can be together tonight." Ginny said, but before Hermione could answer Ginny jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  
  
Hermione smiled and got off her bed. She changed into her silk pajama's that showed most of her legs and walked over to Draco's room. She knocked on the door and the door slowly fell open. Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He smirked as she walked in. "Thought Ginny was here?" He said getting up. "She left." Hermione said walking over to him with a seductive smirk on her face. "Hey, that is my smirk Missy." Draco said before closing the door.  
  
Hermione woke the next morning in her bed. She would have liked to say something happened last night, but nothing indeed happened. Here is how last nights events went.  
  
After Draco had closed the door him and Hermione started to make out. Her and Draco moved to the bed with Draco on top. But when Draco tried to, how do you say it, Get in her pants, she freaked and ran to her room. When Draco followed her she threw The Great Works of Shakespeare at him and he left. She slept with a guilty conscience last night.  
  
She avoided Draco all day, and she also avoided Ginny. She skimmed though her class never looking back at Draco. When that last class of the day ended she ran though the hall and for once went to sit in at Dinner. She would rather eat than run into Draco in the common. She could take Ginny, but not Draco.  
  
She sat down next to Ginny at lunch. Ginny gave her a look of question and Hermione shook her head no. Ginny hit her on the shoulder. Hermione just shrugged and at a piece of toast. She saw Draco enter the Great hall and looked down avoiding his gaze.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Hello everyone, I would like to say that the Halloween ball is in one week and I would like head boy and girl to plan it. May I ask that they get started right after dinner? Thank you and have a great night.  
  
"Ginny, do you want to spend the night tonight?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I am done here, you want to come and get my stuff?" Ginny said. "Sure, lets go." Hermione said as both of them got up and head toward Gryffindor common. "So what happened?" Ginny asked as they got to the girls dorm.  
  
"Well, I freaked out just as we got you know. And I went to my room and when he came in I threw a book at him and he left." Hermione said as Ginny's mouth dropped to the floor. "Is that why you want me to stay over, so you don't have to face Draco?" Ginny asked giggling. "Would you be so mad at me?" Hermione asked. "Of course not, I do that to avoid Ron all the time." Ginny giggle and handed Hermione a bag.  
  
The two girls walked to the head's common laughing and talking about the boys in their lives. They got to the common and there sat Draco on the couch. "Hello." He said not looking at them. Hermione took off her hood and looked at Ginny, pleading with her eyes. Ginny giggle and they ran up to her room avoiding Draco.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Hermione said hugging Ginny as soon as she closed the door. "Ok, so what do you want to do know?" Ginny asked. "How about we listen to music and paint each others nails." Hermione said magically turning on her music. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Ginny said getting some nail polish.  
  
By the end of the night they had gone through 7 coats of nail polish, a whole bottle or remover, and about 32 bands. They went to sleep at 3:46 am.  
  
Draco came in an hour before class started to see the two girls still sleeping. He decided that they should sleep and sent a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Cloak were up all night and are still sleeping, can I please leave them to sleep and when they wake up they can go to classes?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
He sent off his letter and within a minute he got a reply.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Thank you for your letter, and yes you may, leave them a note telling them and please get to class.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Draco left a note in Hermione's hand, kissed her on the cheek and went to get ready for class. What he didn't know was that Ginny was half awake the whole time and video-taping him the whole time.  
  
'Man what great blackmail.' She thought. She drifted back to sleep. The two girls slept until late in the day and when they did get up the last class of the day had just started, they decided to skip it. When dinner came they decided to go.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked down the hallways laughing like they were drunk. They entered the Great hall and it broke out in whispers. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. They sat at the table and everyone looked at them.  
  
(I'VE DECIDED TO END IT HERE, HEHEHE, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHY, NO I MUST GET SOME SLEEP SO I END IT AGAIN BY ONE OF MY OTHER favorite songs, My BLOODY VALENTINE, BY GOOD CHARLOTTE!!!!!)  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
(WOW THAT WAS A GREAT SONG, SO THERE YOU GO, AND THAT WAS A SONG FOR MY BABY PEEPS THE CHICK. I WILL MISS YOU BABY, YOU WERE GOING TO BE SUCH A GOOD CHICKEN... BUT I LOVE YOU AND R.I.P. 


	6. Surprises and Dizziness

FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked down the hallways laughing like they were drunk. They entered the Great hall and it broke out in whispers. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. They sat at the table and everyone looked at them.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at Hermione. Ginny bit her lip. "Hood." She said. Hermione raised her hand to her head, Ginny was right, her hood was off. Hermione's eyes started to tear as she ran from the Great hall followed by Ginny, Draco and Dumbledore.  
  
The entire Great hall gasped and looked at each other in shock. Hermione ran so fast the others couldn't keep up. She ran all the way through secret stairs to the astronomy tower. She sat on the bleachers and cried the rest of the day. She didn't know why, but she was mad at herself.  
  
It was about Breakfast time when a knock came on the door. Draco walked in and sat next to Hermione. She just kept looking at the sky. "Listen, they were bound to find out, they just found out in a way that shocked us all, come on, lets go to Breakfast." He said putting his hand on hers.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said in a harsh tone. "Why are you mad at me, it was your own fault, you were the one that did put your hood on, it's not my responsibility." He said snapping back at her. "Yeah, it's just like you Malfoy, to be mean to anyone having a bad day, you know what, just get out of my face." Hermione said running from the tower and along the hallways, she didn't know to where, all she knew was that she was running.  
  
Malfoy was right behind her all the way. When Hermione didn't notice any of the hallways she collapsed and started to cry in her hands. Draco came behind her and put his arm around her. "Don't cry, come on, and stop that." He said kissing her on her forehead.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and stopped crying. She buried her head in his chest and like she was listening to his heartbeat. He kissed her on her head and stood her up. "Come on, let's find our way out." He said softly as he led her the way they had come from.  
  
In an hour or so they were in the heads common. They found a note on the couch. It read as followed: Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I would like you to meet the student body in the Great hall at 6:00 for dinner. Thank you, your headmaster, Dumbledore. P.s. Draco that thing is still on for Halloween; make sure not to cancel with Turk.  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously. "My uncle wants to help with some decorations, oh and Dumbledore took us off the job, he said if we had any ideas we could tell him but he would do the rest." Draco said making up the first part. Hermione nodded and went to lie down on the couch. Draco sat down and let Hermione's head rest in his lap.  
  
"We have the whole day, what do you want to do?" Draco asked. "Sleep." That was all she said and dozed off to sleep. Draco carried her up to her room and put her in her bed. He was almost to the door when he heard her. "Don't leave." She said. He smiled and sat down on her bed. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said before him too fell asleep.  
  
Draco woke up at about 5:30. He smiled at the sleeping figure next to him. He didn't want to wake her but knew he had to. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she woke instantly. She smiled as they broke away. "Time for dinner." He said. "You know I don't eat dinner." She smiled more. "But we need to meet the students, Dumbledore said." Draco pulled the covers off her.  
  
She was still in her clothes, she just fixed her hair and they left. They walked down the hallway talking. "I feel really dizzy; I don't want to stay that long." She said blinking her eyes a lot because she was dizzy. "We won't stay that long, I promise." He said as they got to the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked grabbing her hand. "I was never ready." She smiled. They opened the doors and saw everyone look at them. Dumbledore motioned for them to come to the front. They walked up to Dumbledore. "Draco I really don't feel good." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"Don't worry your just nervous." He said. "No, I'm not, I feel really dizzy." She said. "Wait a couple minutes see if it goes away." Draco said sweetly. Hermione took and deep breathe and nodded her head.  
  
Dumbledore stood to speak. "Welcome everyone. I know all of you are in shock right now but..." Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence. Hermione fell to the floor with a loud thump, she was unconscious. "Oh my god! Hermione, are you all right?" Draco said kneeling to her side. He ran his hand along her face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please take Ms. Granger to the hospital wing, I must talk to the student, and I will be there shortly." Dumbledore said. Draco picked up the fragile unconscious girl and ran out the door, and as usual, Ginny followed.  
  
Draco and Ginny rushed Hermione to the hospital wing and set her on a bed. "Draco, go get the nurse." Ginny ordered as she sat next to Hermione, holding her hand. Minutes later the nurse was at Hermione's bed and Dumbledore had just come in. "What's wrong with her Professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ms. Granger wasn't ready to be in the light that long, who knows when she will wake up, close all the blinds and make it dark. I don't know if she will wake in time for the ball." Dumbledore said. Draco looked crushed. "Why is the ball so special?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Did Hermione tell you about her brother?" Draco asked. "Yes, why?" Ginny looked at him. "Well I was going to surprise her with her brother at the Halloween ball, my uncle is going to let me 'barrow' him, but then I was going to 'loose' him and let Hermione have him." Draco said.  
  
"Aw, you are so sweet." Ginny said smiling. Draco smiled back at her then looked at Hermione. "Wake up love, you need to, I need you." He said to Hermione. Ginny watched sweetly. Draco kissed her lightly on the lips. Nothing happened. "It usually works." Draco said blushing in front of Ginny.  
  
Hours later Draco looked up at Ginny. "Hey Ginny, I have a question." Draco said. "Well, ask away." She smiled. "Well if Hermione wakes up before the dance, I wanted her to go as Ms. Dracula, and I would go as Mr. Dracula, and then her brother as baby Dracula. Are you with me?" He asked. "Yes, go on." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if it was a good idea to ask her to be mine after I give her brother to her." Draco asked. "BE your as in girlfriend?" Ginny asked. "No." Draco said. Ginny's mouth opened as she her eyes grew bigger. "YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU." Ginny said at first not believing him. "Is that a good idea?" He asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? If I were her, I would say yes in a heartbeat. If she wakes up soon, me and her will go for her costume and then we will just happen to go look at the jewelry and rings." Ginny said excited. "And money is no matter." She said smiling even wider. "Oh my god Draco." Ginny got up and ran to him and gave him a hug.  
  
3 days past and Hermione finally woke up. "Hey guys." She said with a weak voice. Ginny screamed with excitement as she hugged her friend. Hermione looked at her like she was crazy. "We must go get your Halloween outfit before it is too late." Ginny said jumping up. "Ginny give her some time, she just came out of coma." Draco said.  
  
"The ball is in 2 days." Ginny said. "2 DAYS, man I'll be ready in an hour." Hermione said jumping out of bed and on the way out she saw the nurse, "I'm better and leaving, going to Hogsmead." She said as she flew the door. Draco grabbed Ginny's sleeve on the way out.  
  
"You know what to say right?" He asked. "Yes, we will casually walking into a jewelry shop, I will pick out a ring and say 'I want that one when I get married, how about you Hermione?' she will pick one, I tell you, you get it, and yey, there's a wedding." Ginny said smirking then running after Hermione.  
  
Draco was praying that this would work. Hermione and Ginny left within a half an hour. They were off to Hogsmead with the permission of Dumbledore. After Ginny and Hermione had found the perfect Ms. Dracula outfit Ginny begged Hermione to look at jewelry with her. Ginny said it was her new 'hobby'.  
  
Moments later Ginny had found a very large and expensive ring. "I would want this ring if I were to get married, what about you Hermione, which one would you want?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked around until she found the perfect one.  
  
It was a silver ring with 3 rare blue sapphires (in my story, there are many type of sapphires, and the one's Hermione wants are very rare) the one in the middle bigger than the other 2. It had diamond around the rest of the way, each one different than the next. "OH and look, it's 5,000 galleons, that is way too expensive." Hermione said turning back to Ginny. Ginny decided to take things into her own hands. "Hermione, do you like Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, he is nice." She replied. "No, do you fancy him, I mean, is he the kind of guy you would see a future with?" Ginny asked smirking inside. "Well, he is sweet, I mean, I guess I could see myself 'with' him in the future. Why, did he say anything?" She asked. "No, just wondering." Ginny lied quickly.  
  
"We should get going; we told Dumbledore only 2 hours." Hermione said. Ginny and she walked back talking and laughing. 2 days flew by. Ginny and Draco had everything ready for the proposal, and Ginny was even going to take a picture. The morning before the ball Hermione and Ginny were in the heads bathroom getting things ready.  
  
They had taken showers, made sure to shave; they were using a hair crimper to crimp their hair. The ball started at 3 and it was 11 now. They got dressed in their outfits. By the time they did their hair, makeup, put stuff in their purses, and picked out their shoes they had an hours left.  
  
Meanwhile with Draco:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco had picked up the ring, changed into his costume, and was on his way to his uncle's house. He got there to find Turk waiting for him. A baby was on his lap dressed as a baby vampire. He was quite adorable. Draco checked the name label making sure it said Granger before leaving.  
  
He put a silencing charm on the baby to make sure it didn't ruin anything. Draco dropped the baby off in the room in back of the Great hall and before he knew it, it was time to pick up his hopefully soon to be bride.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch, Hermione as Ms. Dracula, and Ginny as a Goth. Draco walked in and saw the two lovely ladies on the couch. "Shall we go?" He said as he held out both arms. Ginny was meeting Harry there. Each girl took an arm and they walked to the Great hall.  
  
Harry met Ginny outside the great hall and Draco winked to Ginny as she went in, Ginny winked back. "Let's go." Draco said and the couple walked in the Great Hall. The first song to play was Memory by Sugarcult.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked her. "I would love to." They went on the dance floor of started to Dance.  
  
This may never start.  
  
We could fall apart.  
  
And I'd be your memory.  
  
Lost your sense of fear.  
  
Feelings insincere.  
  
Can I be your memory?  
  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
  
Just like I imagine.  
  
I could never feel this way.  
  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
  
My heart's beating faster.  
  
Holding on to feel the same.  
  
This may never start.  
  
I'll tear us apart.  
  
Can I be your enemy?  
  
Losing half a year.  
  
Waiting for you here  
  
I'd be your anything.  
  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
  
Just like I imagine.  
  
I could never feel this way.  
  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
  
My heart's beating faster.  
  
Holding on to feel the same.  
  
This may never start.  
  
Tearing out my heart.  
  
I'd be your memory.  
  
Lost your sense of fear.  
  
(I'd be your memory)  
  
Feelings insincere.  
  
Can I be your memory?  
  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
  
Just like I imagine.  
  
I could never feel this way.  
  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
  
My heart's beating faster.  
  
Holding on to feel the same.  
  
This may never start.  
  
We could fall apart  
  
and I'd be your memory.  
  
Lost your sense of fear.  
  
Feelings insincere.  
  
Can I be your memory?  
  
Can I be your memory?  
  
When the song was over Hermione and Draco sat down. A couple more songs played but final a slow song played. It was "Here without You" By Three Doors Down  
  
A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that i saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And i don't think i can look at this the same  
  
But all these miles that seperate  
  
Disappear now when i'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And i dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rollin'  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life was overrated  
  
But i hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And i dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl its only you and me  
  
Everything i know,and anywhere i go  
  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls  
  
When it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And i dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl its only you and me  
  
Hermione laid her head against Draco's chest. Draco spotted Ginny and winked. She nodded and ran to get the camera. When Draco saw Ginny in sight again, and when she nodded Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked in her eyes. "I love you Hermione." He said. Hermione blushed. "I loved you too Draco.  
  
"Hermione, I want to ask you something." He said. "Go ahead." She said. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. He opened it and there was the ring Hermione picked out. Her hand shot up to her mouth. "Will you marry me?" He said. Ginny smirked and took the picture.  
  
(A/N... HAHAHA, you'll have to wait till tomorrow or whenever I feel like writing to figure out what she says, and if she said yes, or no, the story must continue, it aint over yet. MWAHAHAHA...Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!) 


	7. Two years later but not the end

FLASHBACK  
  
"Hermione, I want to ask you something." He said. "Go ahead." She said. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. He opened it and there was the ring Hermione picked out. Her hand shot up to her mouth. "Will you marry me?" He said. Ginny smirked and took the picture.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione's started to beat again and she shook her head yes. "REALLY?" Draco said slipping the ring on her finger. "Yes, I'd love to." She said and then kissed him. "I am the luckiest man alive." He said smiling. "No, I am the luckiest girl alive." She said draping her hands on his shoulders. "Oh, wait, I have one more surprise." He said as he ran to the back door.  
  
"Will people please clear and aisle?" Ginny said pushing her way through to Hermione. She mad an aisle so Draco had a clear path. "You knew about this?" Hermione looked at Ginny. "Of course I knew." Ginny said smirking as she put a blindfold on Hermione. Draco came through the door's holding baby Granger.  
  
"Hold you hands out like you were to say be holding a baby." He said and she did so. Draco carefully put the sleeping baby in Hermione's arms and took off the blindfold. Hermione looked at the infant in her arms and began to cry.  
  
"My brother." Hermione said laughing while she was crying. "Our brother." Draco said and put his arms around Hermione and the baby.  
  
2 YEARS LATER  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway of Malfoy Manor with her brother on her hip and one large stomach. Yes it was true; Malfoy and she had indeed got married. The funny thing is thought, when Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts this year, Harry and Her got married but had no home. Up beside Hermione waddled Ginny who also had one large stomach.  
  
Today was the day they were going back to school as teaches. Hermione as History of muggles, Ginny as Transfiguration, Harry as DADA, and Draco as Potions. Hermione and Draco were both dealing with being Vampire's greatly, and as for Ginny and Harry, they couldn't be more supportive.  
  
Hermione's brother, Billy Dean Granger took this concept very well for a two year old. He thought it was pretty neat. Hermione was due in 2 with 2 of Draco's children, and Ginny was due a month from now with 2 of Harry's children. Malfoy Manor was going to be very hectic with 2 sets of twins around.  
  
Both Harry and Draco were hoping for boys, but Ginny and Hermione wanted different. They either wanted all girls, or a girl and a boy. Nonetheless, they would find out in a month or two.  
  
If I said Turk was happy when Draco got married to Hermione, I would be lying. Turk was furious at Draco. He didn't come to the wedding, but somehow, he did get the news that Hermione was pregnant. Draco and Hermione received a letter of Congratulations. Somehow Draco knew his uncle was planning something, he just didn't know what.  
  
Ron had gotten married to Lavender and had a boys and a girl of his own. Their names were Harold and Dlorah. (If ya didn't notice they are they same thing spelled backwards. HEHE, well enough catching up, on with the story.)  
  
"Sissy, I wanna go, now." Billy said in a very adorable voice. "We are waiting for Draco and Uncle Harry." Hermione said putting a hand on her pregnant belly. Moments later Harry and Draco came to get their wives.  
  
They used Floo and got their quickly. They were all standing in Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore walked in. Hermione set Billy down on and he walked to Dumbledore and hugged his leg. "Umbidore!" Billy said not being able to say Dumbledore. Dumbledore picked Billy up laughing.  
  
"Are you being a good boy?" Dumbledore asked him. "Sissy and unti arw gonna have babies." He said. "Ah, yes do we know what yet?" Dumbledore asked. "Well we know both of us are having twins, but we are not sure boy or girl." Hermione said.  
  
"So, Albus, do we get to share a common?" Draco asked putting his arms around Hermione and resting them on her stomach. "Yes, you 5 will share a common room. You will find 5 rooms, 3 are for the kids. And the common is half Gryffindor, half Slytherin. I ask you to try to be at the sorting ceremony. Students come in a week, classes start 4 days after that, Mrs. Malfoy, since you are expecting very soon, you must be in class the first day to greet your students, but after that, we will get you a sub for 2 months, and same for you when your babies come Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
The 5 left to find their common room. As they walked down the hallways they talked about their school years at Hogwarts. "Sissy, I get my own wroon wight?" Billy said as Hermione picked him up. "Its room right and yes you do." Hermione said giggling. They came to a portrait of 2 vampires'. One had brown straits hair down to her shoulders, and the other had platinum blonde hair shagging in his eyes.  
  
"Would you look at that, was I really that sexy?" Draco asked laughing at himself in the portrait. "Mhm and you still are." Hermione said holding her stomach as the babies kicked. "They kicked." Hermione said. "Well Hello, we will be you portrait for the rest of the year... what would you like your password to be?" The Vampire girl asked.  
  
"You're looking very sexy today lad." The boy said to Draco. "Yeah, you too." Both of them laughed and both Hermione's rolled their eyes. The Potters found this amusing. "How about twins as out password, it only seems right." Ginny said. "As you wish." The girl said and the portrait swing open.  
  
"I am so tired." Hermione said. "Me too, I think these two are weighing me down." Ginny said pointing to her stomach. Both girls took a couch by the fire and lied down. "Me going to wroon." Billy said running up the stairs to one of the rooms. "Me want this one." He said walking in and closing the door. Draco sat on the floor next to Hermione and Harry next to Ginny.  
  
"It's been a long day." Draco said. "Speak for yourself, you aren't carrying 2 children." Hermione snapped. Draco didn't mind, it was the hormones talking, not Hermione. "I know, but think, we are going to be parents." He said. Hermione started to cry and so did Ginny. "What's wrong. "We are so happy." They said in unison.  
  
Draco and Harry smirked at each other. "Ginny, do you want to go to our room?" Harry asked. "Yes, I would, help me up." She said. He laughed and helped his little wife up. "Would you like to Hermione?" Draco asked giving her his hand. "Mmm, let's go." Hermione said as Draco helped her up. She waddled up the stairs to the room that said MALFOY.  
  
Draco opened the door for her and she waddled in. She lay on the bed and Draco lay next to her. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said as the babies kicked again. Draco crawled on top of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She deepened the kiss by playing with his hair. He kissed her a little harder sneaking his tongue in her mouth.  
  
"What are ya doin?" Billy said from the doorway. Draco hurried and got off Hermione. "We were, um..." Draco tried to think of something. "Draco was showing me how to do CPR, which is how you save someone's life when they are not breathing." Hermione smiled at Draco and for her quick thoughts. "Cool!!" Billy said.  
  
"Why don't you run into your room and play with the toys Dumbledore left for you." Draco said smirking. "Ok, bubye sissy and sissy hubby." Billy said before returning to his room. "Where were we?" Draco asked getting back on top of Hermione. "Honey, I want to get my lesson plans ready early, and I must go see the nurse, I am feeling Hungry." She said pushing Draco off of her and waddling out the door.  
  
Hermione went and got Ginny and they went to the Infirmary together. They needed to check on the pregnancy anyway. They waddled to the Infirmary. The nurse greeted them at the door. "Hello Professor's, how can I help you?" She asked. "Well I need my monthly blood and we need to check on the pregnancies." Hermione said. "Ok, I will be right back." She said and went into the storage closet.  
  
She came out with a goblet and handed it to Hermione. Hermione drank it and waddled to a bed. Ginny occupied the one next to her. "Now let's check on these pregnancies. You first Mrs. Malfoy." The nurse took her wand and waved it over Hermione's stomach making it show the babies. "Would you like to know what they are?" The nurse asked. "Oh, yes we would." They said.  
  
"Well Mrs. Malfoy, you have one boy and one girl." The nurse said, Hermione was happy. The nurse waved her wand over Ginny and looked in her. "And Mrs. Potter, you have 2 boys." Ginny was happy, but she did want a girl.  
  
The girls thanked the nurse and went to tell the boys. Harry was so excited he almost croaked. Draco was equally excited. "What are we going to name them?" Harry asked. "Well I want to name my boys Benji and Joel, how does that sound?" Ginny looked at Harry. "Perfect." He said smiling. "And what about you Hermione?" Draco asked. "Well I was thinking Lyn and Isaac." She said. Draco nodded. "I agree." He said.  
  
"Then it is settled, Benji, Joel, Lyn, and Isaac, but what about middle names?" Harry asked. "How about Lyn Marie and Isaac Pierre Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "That sounds good. "What about you Gin?" Draco asked. "Well Benji Levi and Joel Rueben Potter sounds good to me." She said. "Me too." Harry said.  
  
The week flew by and it was the morning before the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione was in her classroom with Ginny. "This is going to be a great year." Hermione said. "Yes it is." Ginny replied. Hermione walked over to the window and saw Draco teaching Billy how to fly on a broom. Hermione smiled at them and turned to Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Hermione, I think your water just broke." Hermione looked down and sure enough, her water had just broken. "Ginny, lets go to the Infirmary. When we get there, go get Draco and Harry and drop Billy off with Dumbledore." Hermione said as her and Ginny hurried off to the Infirmary.  
  
When they got there, Ginny told the nurse about Hermione and set off to do as Hermione said. She first went to the quidditch field where she found all 3 of the boys. "Hermione...labor...Infirmary...now...Harry...Billy...off...at...Dumbledore." Ginny said trying to catch her breath. Draco's eyes widened and he ran on. "Take Billy to Dumbledore and the come to the Infirmary." Ginny said kissing him and running after Draco.  
  
Draco fled through the halls to the Infirmary. He rushed to Hermione's side. He tried to catch his breath. "Are you ok, what happened, is there anything wrong?" He said in one breath. "No, nothing is wrong, I am fine, well not really it hurts like hell, and its all YOUR FAULT." Hermione snapped at him. "Ok, just like we practiced, breath, in and out, in and out." He said taking her hand.  
  
Ginny came in followed by Harry. The nurse came to Hermione's side...Many hours and a lot of pain later Hermione sat in her bed holding Lyn Marie and Draco at her side holding Isaac Pierre. "Hermione, May I?" Ginny asked holding out her arms. "Of course Gin." Hermione said Handing over Lyn to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at the sleeping girl in her arms and smiled. "Hermione, you are going to have to share her with me, if I am not blessed with a girl." Ginny said smirking at Harry. Harry blushed a deep red a coughed. Ginny handed Lyn back to Hermione.  
  
"You should get your rest Honey." Draco said. "Ok, but wake me before the Sorting Ceremony, I want to go." Hermione said Handing Lyn to Harry. "Ok, get some sleep." Draco said kissing his wife on the forehead. Hermione kissed him and little Isaac. They left Hermione alone to let her sleep.  
  
Draco, Ginny, and Harry walked down the halls with the twin in their arms down to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they entered the office Dumbledore was playing checkers with Billy, although he was letting Billy win because he was a 2 year old.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to them. "Are these the twins?" Dumbledore asked as Harry gave him Lyn. "Yes, that is Lyn and this is Isaac." Draco smiled. "They are cute Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore slimed back.  
  
Draco looked down at Isaac just as he woke up. Isaac started to cry a little, but his cry was not very loud. Billy went to look at the babies. "Cute." He said looking at Lyn. Draco rocked Isaac back and forth sing to him.  
  
"Go to sleep, the night is coming soon, go to sleep, the little child I love... Go to sleep, tomorrow brings new thing, go to sleep new wonders and  
new joys."  
  
He said and Isaac fell back asleep in his arms. Everyone in the room smiled at him. He smirked at them all and conjured a large crib. He set Isaac in it and Dumbledore set Lyn in it too. "The ceremony starts soon, will Mrs. Malfoy be coming?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well yes, I should go wake her up." Draco said nodding his head. "Will you watch the twins for a second?" He asked them. They nodded and he was off to wake Hermione.  
  
(A/N... That lullaby was written by me, the tune is in a music box I own. I sing it to myself to help me sleep...Did u know that Bill Dean Granger, the first 2 parts of the name are from good charlotte's Billy Martin. Same with Joel and Benji... Did you know their last name wasn't Madden, it was like Combs? I will end this chapter with a song!!!! Lets see, what about another Good Charlotte...um.... Seasons...  
  
Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
  
And what it was like when we were together,  
  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
  
And you held me through the stormy weather,  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
And I want to fall in love tonight,  
  
And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
  
As I told you how I feel,  
  
You made me feel right at home,  
  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,  
  
I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
  
I just want one more night with you,  
  
[Chorus]  
  
October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love,  
  
And what it was like when we were together  
  
The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems,  
  
I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away,  
  
And I want to fall in love tonight,  
  
And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
  
As I told you how I feel,  
  
You made me feel right at home,  
  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,  
  
I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
  
I just want one more night with you,  
  
And I want to fall in love tonight,  
  
And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
  
As I told you how I feel,  
  
You made me feel right at home,  
  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,  
  
I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
  
I just want one more night with you,  
  
THAT WAS A GREAT SONG, ONE OF MY FAVORITES!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER, SRY I SKIPPED 2 YEARS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE 2 YEARS!!!! LOLZ, R&R THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!) 


	8. Babies, Babies, Babies

FLASHBACK  
  
"The ceremony starts soon, will Mrs. Malfoy be coming?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well yes, I should go wake her up." Draco said nodding his head. "Will you watch the twins for a second?" He asked them. They nodded and he was off to wake Hermione.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Draco walked into the Infirmary to find his wife up and already dressed. "Shall we go?" She said smoothly. (New Vampire mother's recover quickly after the birth... in my story) "Yeah, I left the kids with Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, and Billy." Draco said taking his wife's arm and leading her down the hallways.  
  
They reached the Great Hall within minutes. Harry and Ginny were waiting for the at the door with Isaac and Lyn. Harry handed Isaac to Draco, and Ginny gave Lyn to Hermione. They walked in to the Great hall just as the student started to come in. They sat down and awaited the 1st years.  
  
When the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "Remember the Forbidden forest if Forbidden for a reason, and as for new teachers, some of you will remember them as students. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I would like to congratulate the Malfoy's for their two new children, born this morning. Isaac Pierre and Lyn Marie Malfoy." Dumbledore didn't get to finish.  
  
The lights went out and the hall was pitch-black. All of a sudden a woman screamed "No, please no." and a loud smacking noise. Draco noticed it as Hermione's voice. The lights came back on and Draco found Hermione crying in her hands on the floor. He rushed to her. A large handprint was on her left cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked her. "He took her, he took my baby." She said softly. Draco looked down at Isaac who was tossing and turning in his arms. "Who?" Draco said biting his lip trying not to cry. "I don't know." She said looking deep into his eyes pleading him to do something. He hand Isaac to her and got out his wand. "Incardrium." He said and in his mind everything started to rewind.  
  
He rewound it until before the lights went out the paused it. He scanned the Great Hall. There near the light switch was a hand. It was covered in a black cloak, but it was a hand. A finger was showing. Draco made a picture print out of that hand. He snapped out of the spell handing Dumbledore the picture. "Do something." He said before picking up his wife and child and going to the room where he had once put Billy.  
  
He set Hermione in a chair and conjured a crib. He went to take Isaac from Hermione but she wouldn't let him go. "Hermione, Dumbledore will find her, he can do anything." Draco made the chair bigger and sat next to Hermione putting his arms around her. They heard Dumbledore's voice and then the door opened.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for your loss; do you have any idea who took her?" Dumbledore asked walking in. Draco looked at Hermione who said something really soft. "What was that?" Draco asked. "Turk." She said more tears slipping from her eyes. "How do you know?" Draco asked her.  
  
"When Turk made me a Vampire, he said he wouldn't kill me beca...." She froze. "Come on Hermione, what did he say?" Draco looked at her. "Because I had to much potential, I never knew what he meant." She paused again.  
  
"When the lights went out he whispered in my ear." She said trying to hold back tears. "What did he say?" Dumbledore asked. "He said, 'I knew you had a lot of Potential, to bad your daughter doesn't.'" Hermione's tears burst through her eyes. Draco's face went pail white. "Why...Why didn't he take Isaac?" Draco looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"He didn't take Isaac because it would be no use. You se when Vampire's twins are born they can live without each other for more than 11 years, so Isaac will become weaker than normal and eventually die off without Lyn, and the same for Lyn." Hermione said looking down at the baby tossing and turning in her arms.  
  
'Mommy, Lyn doesn't like where she is, she is hungry and cold, this man is treating her very bad' Hermione's eye's widened very large. "He's talking to me." Hermione looked up at Draco. "Yes when a Vampire is born it can talk to its mother and its birth sibling or siblings if it has any with its mind." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Isaac, where is your sister." Hermione said looking blankly at the baby. Isaac opened his eyes and looked at his mother. 'She's in a very dark spot at the Manor.' Isaac thought blankly to his mother. "She's at the Manor." Hermione said to her husband and the headmaster. "I will send people right away." Dumbledore said rushing out of the room.  
  
'Mommy I'm scared.' A girl's voice said in Hermione's mind. "Don't worry Lyn, we are coming for you." Hermione smiled half smiled at Draco who kissed her lightly on the lips. "Draco, I'm scared." Hermione whispered, one tear rolled down her cheek. "I know you are, I am too." He said putting his arm around her.  
  
'How are mommy and daddy doing?' Lyn thought to Isaac. 'They are crying, kissing, and hugging, we miss you Lyn, come home.' Isaac thought. 'I want to, but I cant, I don't know where I am.' She thought. 'Lyn, I love you.' Isaac turned in his mothers arms. 'I love you two Isaac.' She thought. 'Wait, there is a man picking me up, he put me in some sort of box, help me Isaac, we are moving, Isaac, HElP ME' Isaac's eye's shot open; he started to cry very loudly.  
  
"What is wrong Isaac, is it your sister, what is wrong with her?" Draco asked. "He says she needs help. Draco, help my baby." Hermione cried. Draco got up and went to the fireplace. "I'm going home." He said but felt a tug on his shirt. "I'm going with you, I have the guide." She gestured to Isaac. "Ok, but please be careful." He said kissing her once more on the lips. They used Floo and wound up in the kitchen.  
  
A house elf froze where it was standing. "Where is he?" Draco said picking it up by its collar. "Dungeon 4." She squealed and Draco ran as fast a he could to dungeon 4. Hermione was right on his trail. Draco flew into the Dungeon to find a box in the corner. Draco walked over to it and opened it to see his daughter. There was a muffled scream behind him. He turned to see Turk holding am knife to Hermione's mouth.  
  
"She is a mudblood bitch; your father would have killed you." Turk said smirking. "Let her go Turk." Draco said. Hermione took small breaths and closed her eyes. "I should have killed you at your house, or in the Great Hall, but I wanted him to watch. So, how would you like me to kill your wife, with this knife, or maybe Avada Kedavra? Your pick Draco." Draco looked from his little girl, to his little boy, to his wife. "Kill me." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about Draco?" Hermione said. "Fine." Turk said throwing Hermione and Isaac to the ground. "Wait, Give Hermione back Lyn." Draco said. Turk rolled his eyes and levitated the box over to Hermione. "My turn." Turk said pointing his wand at Draco. "Avada..." "CRUCIO" Hermione shouted sending Turk to the floor.  
  
Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Turk. "I'll be back." Turk said and with a snap he was gone. Draco rushed over to Hermione and their babies. "Are you ok?" He said picking up Isaac as Hermione picked up Lyn. "Fine, how about you?" She said. "Fine." He said kissing her gently on the lips. "Let's get back to Hogwarts." He said opening the door for his wife.  
  
They used Floo and found Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore and Billy greeted them. "Sissy, you gone to long, me wuwwy." Billy said hugging his sister. "Are you four ok?" Dumbledore asked them. "We are fine, but we want the twins to be watched by you During the school day if you don't mind that is." Hermione said. "Not at all, I like kids, I will watch Billy for you too if you want." Draco smiled at Dumbledore. "That would be great, but we should be getting back to the common, the Potters are probably worried sick." He said.  
  
Draco, Hermione, Billy, and the twins left and went back to the common room. Ginny and Harry were waiting on the couch. "Your back, and you have Lyn, I am so happy, can I hold her?" Ginny said jumping up as they came in.  
  
"Sure thing Gin." Hermione handed Lyn to Ginny. Ginny smiled at the little girl in her arms. "Oh, Harry I want one." She said doing a puppy dog face at Harry. "Let's see if we can handle the 2 boys first, then we might decide we want a girl." He said blushing a little.  
  
The weeks flew by and everyday Hermione would sit home with the 3 kids, she did have 2 months off. Draco would come home after classes ended and for lunch. They would go to dinner and then come home and sit by the fire with the twins. Billy usually spent most of the afternoon with Dumbledore or with the Gryffindors after Dinner.  
  
The twins were growing pretty big. Isaac had brown hair and Lyn had bleach- blonde hair. Lyn's hair was adorable curly and Hermione loved to put it in 2 little pigtails. Isaacs's hair was very shaggy like Draco's.  
  
One day after dinner Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the common while Harry and Draco were out again helping Billy with Quiditch. Ginny felt a major pain in her stomach and then looked at Hermione with a blank face. "I think my water just broke." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione giggled. "We need to get to the Infirmary." Hermione smiled putting the twins in the stroller. Ginny got up off the couch and Hermione, the twin, and Her walked to the Infirmary.  
  
"Nurse, Ginny is in Labor. Send someone to go get out husbands and Billy from the Quidditch field, NOW." Hermione smiled as she pushed the twins over to the bed Ginny had laid down in.  
  
The nurse did as Hermione had said and rushed out the door. "Hermione, did it hurt really bad when you had the twins?" Ginny looked at her. "I would like to say it didn't, but I would be lying, it hurt like I died, went to hell and it spit me back out." Hermione said. Ginny moaned in pain of a contraction.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, it is worth it." Hermione said. "Hermione, how come my stomach is bigger than yours was, do you think there is something wrong?" Ginny looked worried at Hermione. "Of course not, your fine." Hermione said pushing the twins back and forth.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Billy ran in with the nurse. Harry went to Ginny's side. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Fine, just peachy, I only have like 2 watermelons coming out my ass, do you think im ok?" Ginny snapped at Harry. Harry trembled. Draco on the other hand laughed, but by doing so he got smacked in the arm by Hermione.  
  
"Ok, now just like Hermione, breath in and out, in and out..." Harry took his wife's hand and she squeezed it extremely hard. --------Lots of pain and 3 we mean 3 kids later--------  
  
"I don't know how this happened...we should of seen her in during the checkups...I guess she a surprise baby. That is right; Ginny got her wish... a little baby girl. Harry sat in a chair next to Ginny holding Benji Levi and Joel Rueben Potter. Ginny was holding Lilly Anne Potter. Hermione and Draco smiled at the new parents.  
  
Billy came up to Harry and looked at the babies. "Deeze two awr trouble." He said kissing Benji and Joel. (Aren't 2 year olds adorable?) "I'm sure they will be just like their uncle's." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"And that one is going to be just like her mom, I can tell." Hermione said pointing at Lilly. Lilly had red hair, well the little hair she did have was red, and as for the boy, they had brown. The boys had green eyes, but Lilly had blue.  
  
Ginny smiled at Lilly who had just yawned. "I think she is a gift from god, I mean, you wanted a girl, and they didn't see her in the check up, so she must be a miracle baby." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Draco looked at Isaac and Lyn who were sleeping in their stroller. "Wouldn't that be funny if our kids started to date, or if they hated each other, like Hermione and I did our first few years." Draco said laughing. "That would be very funny." Ginny smirked.  
  
"Ginny, you should get your rest. Come on guys, lets let Ginny sleep." Harry said. Everyone nodded and Ginny gave Lilly to Hermione. "See you later Ginny." Draco said pushing the twins following Hermione and Harry. Billy was sitting in the stroller with the twins.  
  
Ginny fell asleep right after they left. They walked down the hallways to their common room. "So Harry, how does it feel to be a dad, and a dad of 3 kids, that is a lot of diapers." Draco joked with Harry.  
  
Hermione made 5 cribs and a small bed with her wand. "Ok, nap time." Hermione said setting Lilly in one of the cribs. Billy climbed in the little bed and fell asleep. Benji, Joel, Isaac, and Lyn occupied the 4 other cribs.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Draco sat by the first with all their children. None of them said a word for the rest of the night. Draco and Hermione made a very strong shield over all of the children and went to bed. It had been a very long day.  
  
Draco and Hermione slept for most of the morning and the same for Harry. Ginny came home and woke them all up. "I'm home, but when I tried to get to the babies I was given a nasty shock and thrown back 10 feet, any ideas why?" Ginny asked as they sat in the common and drank coffee. Draco and Hermione smirked. "It was to protect them." They said in unison.  
  
(A/N... Hope you liked the chapter, and no this is not the end, I have more in plan... and yes The Malfoy twins are Vampire's, but since they were born Vampire's, they do not drink blood, they just cant be killed easily, and they cant tolerate Garlic. OK, ending this chapter with a song... UM... let's see...New Found Glory...All Down Hill From Here  
  
You're hiding something, 'cause it's burning through your eyes  
  
I try to get it out, but all I hear from you are lies  
  
[Pre-Chorus:]  
  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
  
I figured you were acting out your part  
  
Once again, we're playing off emotion  
  
Which one of us will burn until the end?  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness  
  
Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss  
  
(Let's go!)  
  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
  
I figured you were acting out your part  
  
Once again, we're playing off emotion  
  
Which one of us will burn until the end?  
  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And I can't believe you pulled it off again  
  
Or notice till it all sets in  
  
You'll deny it 'til you're at your bitter end  
  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
  
I figured you were acting out your part  
  
Once again, we're playing off emotion  
  
Which one of us will burn until the end?  
  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And you keep pulling me down!  
  
(pulling me down)  
  
(pulling me down)  
  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
  
And it's all downhill from here  
  
And it's all downhill from here 


	9. Missing again, and Prophecies

FLASHBACK  
  
Draco and Hermione slept for most of the morning and the same for Harry. Ginny came home and woke them all up. "I'm home, but when I tried to get to the babies I was given a nasty shock and thrown back 10 feet, any ideas why?" Ginny asked as they sat in the common and drank coffee. Draco and Hermione smirked. "It was to protect them." They said in unison.  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
Then next week was a hard one. Harry and Draco worked all day and came home after dinner to be with their wives and kids. It wasn't much easier on Hermione and Ginny taking care of 6 kids all under the age of 3.  
  
One morning Hermione woke up to see Draco lying next to her. She looked at the clock. 10:30...Draco was late. "Draco, Draco wake up your late." She said trying to wake him. "It's Saturday." He said opening his eyes and smiling at his wife. Hermione moaned and plopped back down on the bed.  
  
"But now that your up, we haven't been this close in a while... you know with the twins and all." Draco said climbing into Hermione. "I miss you during the day." He smirked. "Oh, I miss you too, I miss the quite life, and I miss not hearing ringing in my ears because of the twins, and triplets." She said kissing Draco. She started to play with his hair and he snuck his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Well let me tell you, you NEVER get a moment where you can be like this and someone isn't crying, so we make it different in this case. A cry came from the baby monitor in the twin's room.  
  
"One of these days I am just going to turn it off so we can have some peace." Draco said climbing back off Hermione. "Draco, they are our kids, you can't just neglect them." Hermione said getting out of bed and slipping on her robe.  
  
There was a door attaching the twin's room to their room so Hermione walked over to it and went to the twin's room. "What are we going to do when they are like 9 and don't want to share a room?" Hermione said picking up Isaac.  
  
"When they are 9, I will be retired and living at home with my wife a 2 or maybe more kids if these 2 would give it a rest." Draco said coming in and picking up Lyn. "Oh Draco, you know you love them." Hermione said feeding Isaac. "Of course I do."  
  
Everyone was living happily. They went home every summer, and at Malfoy manor, the girls share a room and the boys shared a room. But all the joviality (I put merriness here but then I looked up Synonyms, and this was a much more fun word than Merriness Ok so all the joviality) soon ended on the twins 2nd birthday.  
  
"Momma, Daddy home." Isaac called from the common room. "I'm coming dear." She said as she put Lyn on her hip and walked down the stairs. Lyn's hair was curly and blonde, and as always Hermione put it in 2 little pigtails. Isaac on the other hand had shaggy brown hair that shagged in his face. Hermione set Lyn down and gave her a kiss. "Everyone is coming soon, why don't you two go play in your room." Hermione said to the twins. They nodded and chased each other up the stairs.  
  
"How was your day?" Hermione asked Draco as he sat on the couch. Hermione and Ginny had retired when the twins and triplets had turned one; they were now staying at home moms. "Oh, well lets see, I gave 2 kids detention, and one of them threw a marble at me." Draco said as his wife sat down next to him. "That bad." She said kissing him.  
  
"So, how was your day, any better than mine?" Draco asked putting his arms around her. "Well, Billy has decided that he hates me, Isaac hit Lyn, and so Lyn kicked him where it counts." Hermione said giggling. "Wonder where she learned that, I remember you doing that to me in 6th year." Draco said laughing. "And I said I was sorry for that a long time ago." She smiled.  
  
"So, did you punish Lyn?" Draco asked. "Well, I punished Lyn and Isaac, after all Isaac did hit her. SO I sent both of them to time out for half and hour...well 45 minutes but they think it was half an hour." Hermione said. "I got 45 minutes of silence, so I was happy." She smiled.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One." Draco looked at her odd. A sudden rumbling came from upstairs. "Uncki Draco, Uncki Draco, Uncki Draco." Came the three triplets hurdling down the stairs. "Well look who it is, Trouble, double trouble, and triple trouble." Draco said poking them each on the nose.  
  
"You so silly Uncki Draco. Big news, Isaac and Lyn arw thoo." They said in unison holding up 4 fingers. Draco pushed down 2 fingers on all on them. "Two." He said. They looked at their finger in awe. "Leths go thow mommy." They laughed. "Show mommy what?" Ginny said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Uncki Draco thowed us thoo." They said holding up 2 fingers. "Did he now?" Ginny smiled at Draco. "Draco, will you please go talk to Billy." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. "Yeah, I'm going." Draco said standing and running up the stairs to Billy's room.  
  
"Billy has decided he hates me." Hermione said to Ginny. "That is too adorable." Ginny said sitting where Draco was. "Triplets, go play with your cousins while we wait for your dad and Dumbledore." Ginny said. Like a heard of cows the triplets ran up the stairs.  
  
Draco walked into Billy's room. It was a mess. "Hey Billy." Draco said. Billy looked up from his drawing. "Did she send you up here to talk to me, I bet she did." Billy said looking back down. Draco moved toys with his foot and went to sit next to Billy. "Why do you hate her." Draco asked. "I don't, I was just mad." Billy said.  
  
"Did you know, for 6 years I hated you sister. And then, when we thought she had died, I had to admit, even thought she wasn't, how my father would say, up to my standards, I missed her. When Dumbledore told me to look beyond the cloak and try for her personality I did. When she was Hermione, I figured I had loved the girl under the cloak, why not love the girl out of the cloak. When she told me you were what she was looking for I knew my uncle had you. So when I told her I loved her, and she said it back, I knew she was the one for me. I asked her to marry me the same night I gave you to her. She said she loved me from the time I took off her hood and stayed by her side. So the lesson is, even though people aren't who you want them to be, you can't make them change, they are the ones who love you, and will never stop loving you." Draco said.  
  
"You're my favorite brother Draco." Billy smiled. "Wait, I'm your only brother." Draco said starting to wrestle with Billy. There was a scream from downstairs, Hermione. Draco and Billy ran down the stairs to find Hermione froze her hands on her mouths, Ginny, Harry and Dumbledore standing next to her.  
  
Isaac, Benji, Joel, and Lilly stood there looking confused. "What's wrong, where's Lyn?" Draco asked racing to his wife's side.  
  
"Tell us exactly what happened Isaac." Hermione and Draco were looking at Isaac. "A man poofed into arw room. He said he arw Uncki. He said he had pwesent for Lyn and to come wif him. He said he had told you he was taking her to his house. She held his hand and poofed away." Isaac said starting to cry. "I twide talking to her in here." He said pointing to his head. "But there was no answer." He said looking at his feet.  
  
"The only way there is no answer is if she is in a different country. Lyn is 2, she knows what is wrong and right, and he won't kill her, he want to see you struggle, she will find her way back to Hogwarts, it says in a prophecy." Came a voice from somewhere in the room. It was Billy.  
  
Billy had turned out just like Hermione, he was reading by the time he was 3. "How did you know that?" Hermione said rushing to Billy. "It's a long story." He said. "We apparently have time." Hermione said taking a seat on the couch. "Ok." Billy said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"One day, half a year ago, Dumbledore had an important meeting. He left me in his office and said that I could read some book. I enjoyed reading in his office. But that particular day, I didn't want to read." He paused looking around at everyone who had taken a seat. They watched him waiting for his to say more.  
  
"I walked walking around his office and came upon the sorting hat. 'Let's see where you would belong' it said to me, and who was I to disrespect the sorting hat. So I put it on. 'Ah yes, you like to read, very good characteristic, but you aren't like your sister, no, more like Mr. Malfoy you are. I would put you in Gryffindor, no; no I wouldn't, for it would be Slytherin all the way.' It said to me. Frankly I didn't mind. Draco was idle." Billy stopped and looked at the blushing Draco.  
  
Billy continued. "After I took it off I looked at the painting. They would talk to me, and they said fascinating things. One even told me what book to read. He said there was a book, second shelf to the left, 3rd book to the right. When I found that book I sat down ask looked at the cover for a while. From Phoenixes to Prophecy's. That was the book's title, It was quite a large book, 8978 pages to be exact." Billy looked up at Dumbledore who had a smirk on his face.  
  
The portrait then told me a page to flip to. Page 1243, Prophecy's of children. I read through many prophecies. I read through Harry's, and Draco's, and Hermione's, and Ginny's, and even Dumbledore's, but when I came to a page the portrait said stop. He told me to read that page very carefully, and memorize with all my heart." Billy stopped top catch his breath.  
  
"2 twins will be born from 2 parents with different upbringings. A child  
will be taken but rescued.  
Again when she's 2, but not be found.  
Vampire blood runs through their veins,  
Without each other they suffer  
When one is raised by parents  
The other is raised by cruelty.  
She will seek and she will find  
On the 11th year of being on earth  
Reunited she will be.  
But if something shall fail, and something is changed  
Reunite, she will not."  
  
Billy looked from his sister to his brother. "Later that day, Hermione told me the story of when Lyn was taken. I tried with all my might to show her the book, but when I went into Dumbledore's office to get it. It wasn't there. And when I tried to tell you, no words came out of my mouth." Billy looked back at his sister.  
  
"So when you told me there was a prophecy, I told you yes there was many, even Harry had one... I thought you were just a 3 year old saying what you had learned that day. I guess I was wrong. So now we just have to wait for 9 years to get my baby back." Hermione's eye's swelled with tears.  
  
"You be happy she no dead." Isaac said coming and sitting on his mother's lap. "I am happy, but Isaac, she won't be here for 9 years, my baby grows up without me." Hermione said standing up, giving Isaac to Draco and running up to her room. Draoc set Isaac on the couch and ran after his wife.  
  
Hermione sat in the rocking chair by the window. She use to hold Lyn on her lap and sing to her as she fell asleep. Isaac use to be asleep when Hermione came in to put them to sleep. Lyn would always be awake thought. Draco came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I hope she is alright." Hermione said. "I know, me too. But she knows how to take care of herself and eat right." Draco said. Hermione nodded. "Lyn, wherever you are, if you are having a hard time trying to sleep, here is a lullaby." Hermione looked out into the stars and started to hum.  
  
"Goodnight my Lynnie, goodnight sweetheart. Goodnight my Lynnie, goodnight  
sweetheart. A star is shining a star above so goodnight my Lynnie  
goodnight. Sweet dream my Lynnie sweet dream sweetheart Sweet dream my Lynnie sweet dream sweetheart. A star is shinning a star for you so sweet  
dreams my Lynnie sweet dream. Sleep now my Lynnie sleep now sweetheart; sleep now my Lynnie sleep now sweetheart. A star is shining a star up high  
so sleep now my Lynnie sleep now."  
  
Tears fell from Hermione eyes as she waited by the window. Wherever Lyn is Lyn looked at the stars. She too sang the song, but instead of Lynnie she used mommy and some of her words weren't pronounced right. "Mommy, if you can hear me, goes to sleep. I am fine and we will meet again, I pwomise. Goes to sleep now, please, and tell Isaac I love him." Lyn closed her eyes and lay down on the bed.  
  
She was locked in a room with bar's on her windows and a slot for food. She had a bed and cloths. She had some toys, and a picture of Isaac. "Happy birfday Isaac." She said and kissed his photo.  
  
"Happy birfday Lyn." Isaac said kissing the photo of her. Isaac lay down in Lyn's bed and cuddled with Lyn's blanky. Hermione and Draco lay down in their bed and Hermione cried Herself to sleep as Draco comforted her.  
  
Ginny and Harry put the triplets to sleep and went to sleep themselves. Dumbledore and Billy sat in the common room. "One last thing before I leave Billy." Dumbledore said magically appearing a book. "From Phoenix's to Prophecies." Billy smiled at Dumbledore. "It yours." Dumbledore said before leaving.  
  
Billy sat in the common room reading that book. He fell asleep on the couch after 400 pages. This was that day all of the Joviality ended for the Potters, the Malfoys, and Billy Granger.  
  
(A/N...Well that is it for The Cloaked Vampire... If I get 20 reviews from different people in the next 3 days, Then i will I make the sequel... Will Joviality Return... Come on ppl, not that hard, get ur friends to read, and review, I want at least 20 reviews in 3 days!!! Oh and that song...part of it is from the music man. My parent use to sing it to me but instead of Lynnie, it was my name...and they made up parts of it, I think. So I will end with a song as usual...let see, how and Cambria... In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth  
  
A broad incision sits across the evening  
  
A victim to our fathers lost war  
  
The restless children sit and mourn the graves  
  
Of those they've never seen before  
  
Will they be buried here among the dead?  
  
In the silent secret  
  
The pioneers  
  
In dealing with it they march for dawn, for Will and worthy  
  
The truth be told the child was born  
  
Man your own jackhammer  
  
Man your battle stations  
  
We'll have you dead pretty soon  
  
Sincerely written from my brother's blood machine  
  
Man your own battle station  
  
We'll have you home pretty soon  
  
Awake through motion with curiosity to curtain your first move  
  
Over arms length they'll break protocol  
  
Jealous envy for the youngest one  
  
To be the hero is all I'll ask  
  
Can I be buried here among the dead?  
  
With room to honor me here in the end  
  
You'll be better off too soon  
  
You'll be better off when you get home  
  
For you,  
  
I'd do anything just to make you happy, hear you tell me that you're proud  
of me  
  
For them,  
  
I'll kill anything cut the throats of babies for them break they're hearts  
for they were them  
  
Waiting for you to say... I love you too  
  
The navigator  
  
The pilot  
  
Her favorite  
  
The one they call the vision that bears the gift  
  
Will,  
  
Do the children really understand the things you did to them?  
  
And why oh why...  
  
Should they conjure up the will for you my love I would kill him  
  
we're coming home pretty soon  
  
Coming home  
  
In the seventh turning hour  
  
Will the victims shadow fall?  
  
Should the irony grow hungry?  
  
With the victory and all they sought for  
  
We were one among the fence  
  
One among the fence  
  
[Guitar riffs and vocalizing]  
  
We're coming home  
  
Man your own jackhammer  
  
Man your battle stations  
  
We'll have you dead pretty soon  
  
And now  
  
Sincerely written from my brother's blood machine  
  
Man your battle stations  
  
We'll have you home pretty soon  
  
tonight 


End file.
